When Thunder Returns
by LadyxLoki
Summary: Thor returns home to find his mischievous little brother seeking attention. Loki's world gets turned upside down, when everything goes wrong just when his love life, is starting to go right. Warning: Thorki (do not read unless your legal age)
1. Chapter 1: Dear, Brother

**Writers note:**

This was originally a one shot fiction for me, but I ended up doing a full ten chapter story! -I know it's not perfect there are no doubt a few errors here and there, but as it is so infamously said: I regret nothing.

* * *

Loki, was left alone all too often. Thor was always away whether it be at battle or just out with his oversized company, being what Loki saw as nothing but stupid. Allfather was no different, only he held his time in a more intelligible manner than Thor did, still never the matter Loki was left alone more often than not. Truth be told he didn't mind most times, however the all too quite main areas of his living quarters in the palace were sometimes so silent it was overbearingly loud in turn. Loki found himself using this time to read, and learn new spells that he would later try out on some poor unexpecting soul (generally someone who worked at the palace... A maid, cook or some sort of servant no less). The only question was which would serve as his guinea pig for that month, though he didn't see why they all dreaded it so, his magic spells where not as harsh as they made it out to be, when he wasn't listening, or so they thought. They really weren't that bad, right? Right? Green toes here, an extra nose there, nothing that major and undoable.

His brother, his damn brother always leaving him! Even if he was a great oaf, even if he was a stupid blond, even if he was a war mongering beast... He was his war mongering, blond oaf. And he was missed, even if Loki didn't say, if anyone had spent enough time with him, they could see it in the emptiness behind is sparkling green eyes, if only for a moment. Nothing but time, even when Thor was around he always seemed to be too busy to find conversions or anything of the sort of his quite little brother who would stand hugged by the side of the door frame. Waiting for him to grant his silent, wishful requesting for attention, was all too often ignored. Thor really didn't think Loki wanted his attention all that much, so it made no difference to him, though he loved his little brother he gave him what he thought he wanted: space. In turn... too much of it, in fact for Loki's own good.

No wonder he turned to mischief for his closest, and only friend. It had been just over a week, and word was going around that Thor was returning from a successful "negotiation", which almost always meant some sort of _war_, a won war no less. It wasn't hard to find out when Thor was returning though, with Allfather in the main room boasting about his thunderous son, and the feast he would set up in preparation for his return. Loki would always over hear Allfatheer praised Thor, he did it mostly when he was away and never to Thor directly, wise considering his overinflated ego, as it is. Loki watched, and listed not knowing if Allfather could see-through his invisibility spell he so often wore around the palace. He was a little envious of his praise, but not at all at his "accomplishments" they were mindless deeds, he thought that Loki could do with his eyes closed and with the wave of his hand. Loki's eyes flared a blaze green, half angry.

"I will welcome you as well Thor" Loki said to himself, with the slightest trace of silver on his tongue. "Oh yes..." he hissed.

Without another word, Loki turned and left the great room losing his invisibility spell as he reached the hall and the door of his brothers domain, giving an ever so slightest twisted smile, and entered. The room was just as he remembered it the last time he'd entered however many ages ago that was, it was large with weapons of all sorts tacked to the wall, great red tapestries hanging from the high ceiling down to the ground. A massive bed with a golden bed post nearly as thick as Loki's whole body.

"Gordy, gloat..." He thought to himself as he stepped towards the center of the room, out stretching his fingers to loosen them.

Loki's room was lavish as well no lie, but it was much more low-key with silver dressings, and the essential basics any bedroom requires, Thor's on the other hand was just one big, gah never mind simply just insufferable.

"Perhaps some, redecorating is in order" he said aloud rising a hand.

No sooner than he had said it, steps echoed down the hall just outside had someone heard him? A maid, or worse Allfather! It was a pair of footsteps no less growing louder, Loki began to shift his weight uncomfortably feeling guilty of the deed, he hadn't even committed yet.

"Thank Aelfric, they kept going" by the voices that followed the sounds it was only the maids and it sounded as though they were headed to the kitchen, with the rest of the servants to prepare for the feast.

Perfect, all the time he would need cooking for three hundred or so Asgardians who would attend, would take at the very least a couple of hours, even with their magic and other workings. With that he raised his hand in the air once more, this time no interruptions! He muttered a few words in a brief chant, sending everything in the room that had Thor's favorite hue of crimson, a vulgar loud pink. And the rug beneath Loki from a tight well woven great rug, into a pink-fluff something so ridiculous and soft, it looked like what he'd imagine suitable for a young female Midgard. The slightest chuckle left Loki's lips, imaging the red flesh that would cover Thor's face when he saw this, oh but he was not done yet. He fixated his eyes on Thor's massive weapon collection hanging on the walls above, he smiled once more making a fist and flicking his two front fingers pointed at them. The weapons instantly turned from this naturally impressive form into unnaturally large dido's, replacing some entirely with posters of lewd images.

Oh, this would be good. Good indeed, the high Devil of Mischief like he so affectionately referred himself, was well pleased indeed. Loki's eyes traced the rest of the room, looking for anything else to cause dismay upon, but has he did so he hear loud footsteps once again, this time stopping in front of Thor's closed bedroom door.

"Curses!" Loki muttered to himself, Thor must have been home earlier than excepted, Loki dove under the bed.

Not noticing until it was too late that he'd lost his horned helmet in the process, on that stupid fluff rug, Loki's eyes glared at it half angry at his own stupidly, half frightened at what Thor might do to him in retaliation. He'd expect something later, but with a calmed rage catching up to Loki much later. It was not his plan to be caught at the disaster zone, with his initial reaction still hot, damn this wasn't good at all. Maybe if he held still enough he would get away after he'd left, maybe... If it wasn't for his helmet in the near middle of the floor screaming his name like an all too well written signature.

"I'm doomed." he sighed to himself.

The door creaked open, letting a stream of light in Thor had been talking with someone outside and it sounded like he'd started opening his door without looking inside, head fixated on some winch no doubt, by that tone in his voice. He entered the room without even looking, turning round to close the door.

"Ah, what a cheerful maiden, I shall have to meet her again sometim-" Thor's words stopped dead in their tracks, he eyes finally met his surroundings.

Loki could make out his expression of sheer horror, from beneath the bed. His eyes flamed with complete blind furry after the look of shock subsided in his brow.

"WHO HAS DONE THIS?!" he thundered so loudly, it shook the room.

All the servants in the vicinity surely heard his words, but none came to his aid most likely out of fear of what they'd find, or the wreath that maybe taken to them. No instead everyone kept working, no one wants to be hammered to death, after all. Loki could barely hold back a snicker, despite his situation as desolate as it was, his reaction was better than he ever thought it could be. Thor's eyes glared at the vulgar images plastering his walls, taking small steps forward he tacked the fluff of pink on the floor with his boot. The oaf, screeched his head trying to figure this madness out and who was behind it, Thor had never been the brightest of the lot its true. He had to sit down for a moment to try and gather his thoughts, as he rubbed his no doubt pounding head, then he saw it Loki's helmet laying on its side near the right side of his bed.

"Loki... How could you?" he said aloud, this time Loki let out another chuckle at Thor's seriousness, looking ahead at his two feet planted in front of the bed clearly sitting directly over him.

Thor didn't know enough about the magic arts, to know it was all perfectly reversible.

"Why does he hate me so? ...Do I not give him enough attent-" an ungodly thought past through his mind as he reached the end of the sentence. "No surely, he does not desire... _that_ from me." Looking at unspeakable lingering the walls, he shook his head and stood up readying to head for the door.

The slightest sound of Loki's heel moving backward, caught Thor's ear, Thor suddenly froze in his tracks.

"Damn... Have I been caught?" Loki thought quietly, surely not the sound was so very slight.

The very next moment, Loki was being drug from beneath the bed with incredible forces, as if his weight didn't exist at all.

"Loki! What have you done?!" Thor protested, in a low enough voice to be terrifying. He held Loki up by the collar of his shirt, a front the bed.

Loki's eyes where as big as the dildos on the wall.

"Brother, I-" he uttered, unable to finish.

"Tell me! I deserve to know why my little brother hates me so, have I wronged you!?" Thor blasted, trying to hold in his anger and hurt.

Loki pushed down his fear and released "YOUR, NEVER THERE FOR ME! You ALWAYS put EVERYTHING, before me! It is not ME that hates you, it is YOU who hates ME!" harsh but no trace of lies traced his mouth, he truthfully felt alone.

Thor was taken off guard, he had no idea Loki felt that way, in fact he'd always thought he had preferred being alone, by his body language. Thor's mouth could not help but to fly open, surprisingly Loki a little but not curing him of his anguish.

"Put me down!" Thor obeyed looking lost in thought, while Loki brushed himself off to free himself of the dust they lay beneath Thor's oversized-under cleaned bed.

"You never have cared about me, so why do I even bother?" he blurred, walking towards the door.

It was only half way there that he remembered he'd lost his helmet, turning back to snatch it up not even looking Thor's way. As he extended his arm to retrieved it, he found his wrist caught in Thor's over powering fist.

"Brother... Let me make it up to you." he said with a low roar, and before Loki could snap his protest, he planted a soft kiss to Loki's shivering lips.

Soft, warm and sweet and certainly unexpected, Loki for the first time found he had a loss for words. His expression must have been something along the lines of horror, and relief but it was good enough invitation for Thor to continue. He pushed Loki to the bed behind them, and he fell to it with unbelievable ease, even to Thor.

"What are you doing?" Loki finally managed to say, still wearing the same face.

"You wanted me, so I shall give you want you want." Loki felt his lips part, surely unsure.

And before Loki could say any more Thor added "And... You certainly cannot go unpunished for ruining my quarters brother, with your obscenities."

Thor then slipped his hand down Loki's back, bearing his bulk down on top of him, this where going in an unbelievably fowl direction, yet he could not bring himself to put a stop to it. Longing could be see behind Loki's eyes, and desire behind the others Thor's, though it mattered not which was which all that mattered was they had each other in this: whatever it was.

"What about Allfather and the others? They should be awaiting your return soon." Loki said, voice drafting as if offering an escape for Thor to leave him, as he always had.

"They can wait brother. Besides the feast begins upon my arrival, let them wait." Thor said with a grumble, sending a light into Loki's face very uncommon for him.

The next thing Loki knew, Thor was nibbling his ear and purring like a lion in heat, hardly romantic, but very seductive indeed. His hands began tugging on Loki's clothing, peeling away one layer at time, armor meeting the floor with clattering sounds that flew through the air, soon leaving his chest exposed to the dimly lite room. Thor merely unhooked his cape when Loki looked up at him in worry.

"What if someone walks in, your door does not have a lock to it." Loki said clearly unhinged at the idea.

"Does it really matter who knows of this, brother?" Thor answered.

Loki thought for a moment, it didn't but still it didn't make him feel at all comfortable at the prospect of unwelcomed visitors. He had an idea, waving his right hand through the air, the door made a small cracking sound and let off the slightest blue ice haze, he had frozen it shut for the time being.

"That will work as well." Thor said with a half chuckle.

He then resumed slipping Loki out the rest of his garments, the remaining pants and under things. Loki now lay beneath him totally bare, stark with contrast against the dark blue velvet cover on the bed. Long slighter pale body, enraged Thor so it made his lust take full flight, whilst Loki blushed and curled the corner of his lips upward in a nervous half-smile.

"Stay there." Thor ordered, marching over to the awful pink tapestries hanging from the wall.

He unlatched a tussled tie that was meant to roll the things when not in use, fairly thick and sturdy things. Thor returned with several in hand, Loki propped his head up slightly clearly studying his intent.

"What are those for?" Loki asked, knowing full well he intended to bind him.

"Just relax." Thor answered, taking one of Loki's wrist, to loop pink the rope around it.

He continued to spread and tie each of Loki's limbs to the four massive bed beams at each of the corners around the bed. Loki released a slight moan from anticipation, he was sure to tie him tightly this was not just for show.

"Thor..." Loki whimpered, softly.

He began rubbing his now fully erected member, taking it in hand he worked it slowly as Loki began to twitch and pull against his constraints hopelessly to drew his knees inward. It was such tease when Thor let go to undress the rest of himself, though Loki could not complain too much, the view was breath taking, Thor's body was impressively well sculpted clearly able to overpower his own. After a few moments Thor resumed taking hold of Loki's member this time bending down and slipping it inside his mouth. The sudden impact of the hot fluids of his mouth were simply too much, Loki moaned loudly eyes closed and back arching beautifully like a masterful work of art. Continuing, and working in an up and down motion the moans grew louder and louder still.

Thor peeked upward a bit "I thought you didn't want anyone to know this, try to contain yourself." he ordered in an almost cruel jokingly manner.

"Shut up Thor!" Loki sneered at him "It's your fault!"

Thor simply inserted a finger in his mouth to choke any future such snake-ly hisses, Loki was reading to bite them in protest, but when Thor's mouth returned to its place his anger quickly melted away to resolve and he began to suck the fingers instead. It did quite the noise a little bit, muffle them at least.

After a few more blissful minutes Loki was well on his way to Valhalla, the heat and motion was too much, he bucked his hips upward a little trying not to hurt Thor. Then he pulled away positioning himself over Loki, the cold streak of air the nipped at Loki's wetted area was shocking but he adjusted, as he tried to get a better look at what Thor was now doing. It became all too clear, too quickly.

"Thor! Wait, cannot do that! I will not allow it!" he said to his brother now positioned between his legs, with a very thick cock threatening his entrance.

"Hold your silver tongue brother, you said you wanted me. And here I am, that means you get _all_ of me." Loki returned him a look of terror, as he watched Thor grease himself with some unknown substance.

"Get ready" Thor muttered, eyes set on his target and hands wrapped around Loki's helpless thighs.

Loki struggled against his bindings, they seemed tighter than he'd remembered them being "Thor, no!"

Too late, Thor inserted himself in that instant, bringing almost instant tears to Loki's eyes, his protest stopped and he was helplessly Thor's love doll. Replaced with groans and panting, the slow motion of Thor's fullness filling him up and emptying again was too much, Loki cam spraying his release all over himself, he went limp for a few moments. But Thor kept up his pace, he was fighting organism, it was far too enjoyable to stop now.

"Th... Th...ah.. Thorrr... please, oh. I... I can't!" Loki pleaded, only to see Thor's smile, followed moments later by his release.

He came inside Loki, filling him with his warm seed. He laid down beside Loki tired, but only to gather energy.

Loki's face was blissful despite his earlier protest "Thor... I'm sorry. Next time I won't fight you so." he said softly in Thor's ear, the heat of his breath lingered.

"I shall hold you to that then little brother." Thor returned with a smile as he untied Loki's bindings, Loki warily rubbed his sore wrist.

"Good night." Loki rolled to his side as Thor stood up, he full expecting to sleep, but he was rudely awakened when Thor grabbed hold of his arm pulling him to the floor, at top that disgustingly soft pink rug, if it may be called a rug.

"Thor! Let me rest, we can talk about this in the morrow!" Loki weakly snapped at him.

"Loki, you promised you would offer no protest, did you not?"

Damn that oaf, he really didn't think he could get a second round of him, did he?

"I'm not a machine, Thor." Loki said looking up at him, still not moving from his spot on the rug (apparently it was a comfortable ugly thing).

Thor paid him no head, and simply knelt down beside him flipping him to his stomach with his buttocks raised to the air. The most beautiful thing Thor had seen all day, he began fucking him once again causing Loki to moan and cry out, pulling fist full's of the fluff.

"Just a bit longer brother." the heat was fantastic, and the friction amazing.

Thor seemed to like having Loki helpless, as he gathered his hands behind him, forcing Loki's face to be planted in the rug.

"THOR!" Loki cried wildly, breathing erratic.

Thor cam inside him a second time, leaving Loki to collapse in the most undignified position.

Thor laid back allowing his back side to lay against the cold of the wood floor (Loki had taken most of the rug up, muttering inaudibly at him).

What seemed like a few minutes later Loki was standing over Thor, still bare naked.

"Thor... Thor... Get up you great lazy-"

"I'm awake already." Thor said gentle, as Loki lightly kicked him.

The sight of Loki standing over him bare, was a beautiful one indeed.

"What is it dear brother?" Thor stretched shamelessly.

"I believe you're about three hours late for your feast celebration." Loki said with the loudest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What?" Thor retorted fully wide eyed.

"You fell asleep... I could not bring myself to wake you." Loki said looking at his finger nails, disguising a smile.

Before Thor could answer a loud series of thuds began to transpire against the door, it must have been Allfather, furious no doubt.

"I have missed my welcome party." he said rolling over to get up.

"I thought I was your welcome home, brother." Loki said with jealously biting his lips.

"Indeed you were, and far better than any welcome I have gotten yet." Loki was satisfied with that, as Thor wouldn't lie about something such as that.

The door continued to tremble, as the staring at it.

"What are we going to do?" Loki said, now begging to worry, as muffled yelling on the other side of the door began to rise.

"We will figure it out brother, after all we have each other. That is all that matters."


	2. Chapter 2: Truth be Told

Not twelve seconds later the door burst to the floor, with a great clattering to be reckoned with. Odin stepped inside as the ice froze and dust settled to the ground. He entered angrily looking left and right for his ungrateful son Thor, Frigga trailing behind him with an all too worried look upon her face.

"THOR!?" Odin bellowed into the depths of the room, Frigga gently placing a hand on his shoulder, only for him to push it off in irritation.

"Where was that boy?" Odin thought to himself.

The moment before the door can bursting down, Loki had muttered a counter spell to undo his... Modifications to Thor's room, while he proceeded to go invisible as he all too often did in the palace, stepping back into one of the rooms corners. Thor on the other hand, hobbled loudly to his bed jumping in with hopes of appearing to be asleep. Odin's eyes focused and noted the ravished bedding and the lump that was tucked beneath it.

"What maiden is so important that you miss your OWN party for?" Odin bellowed with unsettling anger, and disapproving stabs.

Thor thought for a split moment, with his mind and heart racing, he had forgotten the natural reaction to someone breaking down a door would be to jump up in fear, or in his case surprise.

"...What do you mean father? I was nearly tired that's all." Thor tangling his mouth with lies did not suit him at all.

"Don't lie to me. I am all of Asgard could hear you and your woman during MY speech at the party." Odin's eyes glimmered with flames of fury. "You have shamed me.. Deeply, my son." he added with the rage sinking away into pain.

"But father I-" Thor began shaking his head as if to disagree, all the while suppressing his amusement that Loki's cries had been mistaken for that of a woman's.

Loki hidden away in the corner was tickled by this as well, growing cold from his nakedness.

"Be silent." Odin cut him off "If this ever so happens again I shall banish you for good, Thor! I will not be made a fool of in front of all of Asgard!"

"Odin... Please" Frigga said softly placing her gentle hand back on its place on his shoulder, soothing him, ever so slightly.

Her eyes darted to the corner Loki stood in abstained mindedly, noticing Thor did not appear to be clothed. It was wrong to see her adult son in such a manner, she peered almost too directly at Loki in the exact same way without knowing it. Which made Loki flinch silently at the thought of his parents seeing him in this way right now.

They began to leave, Thor was caught (in a way anyway) what else could he say? For he did his best under the circumstances given his level of wit, he did well. The door lifted off the ground and repaired itself as Odin entered the hall, leaving only the scuff marks on the floor as proof it was ever torn down.

"Well... That was certainly close." Loki said stepping out of his invisibility.

"I did not know you where still here brother." Thor bloated mildly giddy.

"Of course I was... Damn awkward as it was, do you not think I would have left if I could?" Loki asked sarcastically, raising an eye brow. "I would not have been caught by you if I had THAT ability..."

Thor felt a hurt expression over take him "...You wouldn't? So you regret what we have done then, brother." He said half in statement and half in a question.

Loki not realizing his mistake until it was too late "No Thor, I do not regret our love! I simply meant. Oh you misunderstand me, I'm still working on the transport spell too many bugs right now." he said to the relief of his older brother.

Loki began slipping into his green and black attire, a front Thor uncaring of his wondering eyes.

"Love?" Thor asked with a small amount of hope behind his eyes, and while hoping for Loki's love is truly what he wanted, he also meant when could they do this again.

Loki simply smiled almost as if reading all of Thor's inner thoughts "You really are a dull one aren't you?" placing his helmet on the thing he had gone back for in the first place.

"No I am not. I only ask for your honesty Brother. But really..." he said looking away to spot where the fluff rug once rested. "I don't really need to ask, your tenderness in our love making was more than answer enough."

Loki let slip the smallest of smiles, as he made for the door way, intent on leaving this time.

"Loki wait! -When will we... Do this again?" Thor could not stop himself from asking, as greedy as he know it was.

"When you have proven to me that you can give me the attention I desire." Loki said trying not to sound cold, as he made his exit.

Thor flopped back down to the bed and rested his eyes for the night thinking about how he could prove himself a better brother, he drifted off to sleep.

Over the course of the next several days Thor made attempts to gain Loki's attention, and win his heart over even further. Fresh flowers left at his study, shakily hand made bracelets (only slightly creepy). Thor had even resorted to writing him a poem, rough and somewhat stiff it was an earnest try none the less, but with each new try all Thor would get in return was a very small smile. Generally followed by a keep trying look.

"Brother" Thor said in an almost pledging tone, grabbing Loki's waste from behind in the great all outside the towering book room. "What can I do to prove my love to you? Flowers, jewelry, poems... Nothing that I do, seems to please you." he said sadly.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment before turning around. "If you love me, just wait for me. I have read that waiting makes all things pleasurable, all the more enjoyable." the full dark shin of his devilish smile covered Thor in a wave of relief and wonder.

"If it so pleases you brother." Thor growled before letting go of him.

Three days had passed since then, and Thor had not seen Loki since it was not unnatural given their previous almost un-existing brotherly relationship, and Thor's unknowingly neglect. However, it felt much emptier without Loki, after they had made love. And while they did try, none of the blushing maidens who so easily before stole his attention, could no longer hold him a conversation of decent length, before Thor's mind became clouded with visions of his brother.

"I'm off." Thor said suddenly, to the surprise of his company and his father who set on the other end of the massive indoor lounge.

The rosy cheeked maiden who was making every attempt to earn Thor's attention was the sinking Odin's suspensions that she was the one he laid with that night, and missed his celebration for. Thus it surprised Odin to see Thor so inattentive to her now, perhaps she would not be the next queen, but he could at least pretend to be interested in her for a while.

"Where are you going Thor?" Allfather said with a sharp voice.

Trying to hide his worry and seriousness Thor replied "I'm going to find my brother."

This was strange indeed for Thor, but what could Odin say they where brothers and perhaps he wanted council with him on some matter. Odin simply waved his hand bidding him off.

Thor felt like something was wrong somehow, even though Loki often disappeared in the palace or even more off on mildly short trips on his own to places who knows in search of spell casting trinkets. But Thor had seen him later on the day he caught him outside the book room, it t'was evening and Thor had crossed by Loki's room only noticing it was fairly dark inside from what he could tell through the dark room and his mother set with him talking. As curious as it was he respected his brother and did not easdrop, tempting as it was.

"Just wait." he repeated in his mind as he continued walking.

The memory stopped playing back in Thor's worried head as he entered the garden where his mother walked, putting the flower to shame with her beautiful grace.

"Mother, may I speak to you?" he asked with a frown burrowing in his brow.

"You may." she answered unsure of what was to come.

"I cannot find Loki. And I feel something is wrong it feels like something is wrong. And three days ago, I passed by Loki's room and saw you held council with him." he paused momentarily "Did something happen that I know not of?" he asked.

Frigga's expression released into something unreadable "Oh Thor... I had hoped to keep it from you, as I did not want your relationship to change with your brother." he voice wondered into silence.

"Please, tell me mother." Thor said setting on a small bolder before her, not unlike a little boy. "It will change nothing." he promised.

Frigga signed and looked away at the birds fluttering about "Loki... Loki is not your brother Thor." she said as genitally as she could.

"What?!" Thor gapped without meaning too.

"He is... But he isn't, as well." Thor looked puzzled.

"You see his is your half brother. I-" silence fell to her lips for a few seconds "You must promise to never speak of this to Odin." she said with a gentle demand and rushed words.

"I will never speak of it, please continue." he uttered, preparing for the world to fall.

"Loki is Laufey and mine, child... Odin thinks' he is his, but I ventured into Jotunheim" before she could finish Thor's mouth flew open at the thought of the contemptuous Laufey capturing his mother.

As if she heard his thoughts she said "No Thor... I loved him, he did not force anything on me. But I was young you see, so very young. And I know now that no other shall have my heart but Odin, he is my husband and he is my love." she said with every ounce of honesty.

Thor's expression though still mildly horrified was relieved at least somewhat.

"But where is my brother now?" he asked.

"I told him the truth Thor, and he has set out to Jotun another way beside the bridge so Odin would not be altered by his passing." Her eyes looked worryingly to the flowers.

"It is a dangerous and forbidden path to the Triangle of Zegmar, many beast and things we have long forgotten dwell there. But it is the only way for Loki to travel to reach Zegmyth and transport to Jotun... To meet his real father." Thor's eyes looked up sharply at her with that last bit.

"Then I shall set out after him" Thor said standing up "He does not have to face this battle alone." Thor said with a heavy heart, the fact that Loki was not his full-brother changed nothing but the fact that it had been a hidden secret for so long had filled him with sadness.

There would be no stopping Thor even with the small innocent protest his mother gave on following after him, he only resolved to hug her and go about his though sorrowful at what Loki must be feeling had felt a weight buried in her heart for a thousand years lifted at the truth being told. -Not to Odin though, never to him she could live to that much of the remaining secret. Thor had gone to his room to pack as he had done so many times before, in reading for battle collecting Mjolnir as well as his secondary weapons, garments and tacking on his beloved crimson cape. Then to the book room to collect a map of the forbidden place from an old tattered book that had been conveniently tucked away on the very the top shelf, of the center towering bookcase, scuffing the old map into his left broach. He then headed down to the kitchen to retrieve several days ration just in case. While Asguardines do not require the sustain of food daily, as Midgardians it was an accustomed hunger killing routine most of Asgard had taken to millions of years ago. He was off out into the dazzling evening that had begun to fall upon the skies, night fall was not the best time to set out on a journey, but Loki was out there already facing who knows what unknown dangers alone, in the quietly growing night.

Without another though Thor marched his way to the cities edge where he met the peaceful and quite treeless grassy dooms he could track them for a while on foot, saving up his energy to use the Mjolnir to sore. That could only be used for a few short hours at a time, before wearing down his inner light energies. Lifting his head to the horizon the end of it seemed out of reach he wanted how Loki was feeling, and the skies began to grumble and thunder soon matched Thor's mind. Frigga looked outside her window knowing full well what the edge of the storm meant, she signed softly lost in thoughts her own. The journey seemed longer with every step Thor took, he wondered and closed his eyes for a moment. Loki had just arrived at a small circle of rocks that seemed to be of some modest shelter, even if they were out in the open in the field beyond the loosen forest. The land had seemed so untouched by any one for so long it was so peaceful yet eerie at the same time, he unfold and not unlike his mother and brother wondered the skies thinking about what lay ahead. Before he could drift off to sleep a subtle wrestling caught his eye from one of the large bushes a few yards away, he watched it with a wary eye but nothing emerged.

"Must have been a bird" he thought to himself too tired to stay awake any longer.

The next morning he awoke to the cold slopping lickings of an eight legged horse trailed his face until he peeled his somewhat red un-rested eyes open, Sleipnir was standing with four legs parted so he could hunch down to Loki's face. It took a moment to soak in what he was looking at before he jumped back in shock.

"Ah! ... Sleipnir." the horse's brows dropped a little from their excitement to see its 'mother' to a slightest bit of sadness.

"So this is where Odin, sent you." Loki sneered, before the horse jumped on him licking all the more apparently unhearing, or caring of Loki's cold remarks.

Loki could not help but to pet his... Child, even as awkward as it be the pure joy the small horse displayed was genuine enough to make mischief melt.

"Alright... Settle down." he said finally sitting up, his bedding was torn and ruined form the hoof marks, he could always conjure some more he thought to himself looking at them rubbing his pounding head.

The frightening yet beautiful young beast trotted around his camp site unable to sit still for very long, the site of his mom was last very long ago. Just then an idea spring into mind that Loki could only smile at, his bewildering situation was starting to look up. With mornings light Loki rode onward atop Sleipnir with unmatched haste, the eight legs where for more than just show they where powerful, and all eight of them all too willing to please their mother. It would take Thor much longer to catch up to him now with this new found speed and a three day head start. Neither one of them knowing this though, the travels of the day wore on. The scenery seemed to change from fantasy book to fantasy book, with the passing of every few hours at the lighting speed. Great plush terrain, through deserts and uninhabited cannons, slowing becoming plush again After seven hours Sleipnir still went strong, but Loki needed to rest, the constant trotting began to where his underside sore.

" Sleipnir, stop over there by that tree. I need to rest a while." He said softly.

It was also time to conjur some food for them as well. Before he could do so though, Sleipnir apparently knew how to find food himself, he began munching on the odd green and purple flowers that grew around the thick plush little tree. Loki simply shrugged and pointed a finger at the blanket he placed on the ground, and instantly with a snap of sheer green magic, a plate of Talven and bread appeared on with a silver plate and goblet. It was a simple spell with simple results but the food was wonderfully satisfying. Of course Sleipnir finished long before he did and was again standing over him peering at him with wide excited eyes.

"Does this thing, never tire?" he thought to himself, before bidding him to go play elsewhere for a while.

Loki watched it giddily trot away, though he didn't want to admit it he could sense a certain mischief within Sleipnir that was not unlike his own. With a sigh he tilted his head back to rest on a small rock and looked up at the sky through the tree branches above. There was a moment of clarity. But as Loki focused his eyes he instantly knew something was very wrong. There was a large beast with a great many limbs looped around the branches directly above him, he froze then almost in the same instant darted up to his feet, as he did the thing fell the ground with a loud thud. A horrible reddish pink monster crawled towards him slowly reveling twelve long tentacles attached to an oval shaped head with a single eye. A flash of Thor saving him crossed his mind but he knew that was out of the question right now. Loki took a step backward grass crisp under his feet, readying to turn and run the monster lunged at him at a surprising speed taking hold of his splinter body.

Loki yelled "Flamtertaintor!" looking the beast in the eye as a flash of red fire singed one of its arms off like a knife.

The monster retorted grabbing with its remaining limbs to Loki's magic suppressive spots, one on each of the under sides of Loki's wrist and one around his neck. Loki kicked and screamed tiring to spell him away before he could take hold, but the monster was too fast, and seemed to know Jotun body points all too well.

" Sleipnir! Sleipnir! Sleipnir!" he cried looking to his side as the monster arched his body, the horse was nowhere around right now.

Apparently he wondered off to far, or worst was snatched up by another such beast himself, the thought pulled a string of Loki's heart forgetting for a moment his current predicament. The monster clearly overpowered him, all the starching and kicking in the world could not rid him of the thing that now held every defensive part of his body down. Loki continued to scream if he could do nothing else but protest, maybe someone civilized lived nearby in this forbidden land... Not likely, and more apparently so as each scream echoed into the horizon with an empty return. There was no one. No one to save him. The monster stuffed one of its long gangly arms into his mouth, sickingly warm and mushy was the tip, and in that instant Loki knew the beasts intentions: it was going to rape him.

Not as soon as he had known it, the beast began ripping cloths away, tearing sounds could be heard alongside Loki's whimpers and muffled cries. The arms around his feet began to pull his legs apart even with the strong resistance Loki offered in retort.

"N... No!" Loki managed to say, mouth still full the beast began trusting harder into his mouth to quite him.

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be! The thing shot a large arm-like tentacle into Loki's small entrance, and out it was unbearable, tears began to roll from Loki's eyes and the monster took hold of his cock. Stroking and flicking it cruelly, the warm heat and soft flesh rubbing in and all around Loki flooded his emotions with every possible feeling at once. For a moment he thought of Thor, once more but this was not Thor, so it was not ok. The tentacle in his mouth began to exit moving with his luke warm wetness to gabble at his nipple, and the thrusting pace slowly began to quicken. Loki came all over himself and the beast, shame tainted his insides feeling as though he was wrong to do so, but he could not have held it in any longer. The monster though did not even flinch, its pace fixating on a fast almost painful speed propping Loki in a reclined chair position holding him up. It pulled out and focused intently know on his weak member to bring it to hardness again.

"Oh... ohh... ah!" Loki began to struggle again, did the thing intend to kill him in this most undignified way?

He came, and twenty minutes later came again he was so sore, and beyond his limit. The monster trusted back into his entrance again plugging every part of him, with no mercy. Loki could he have room to think, would understand why this land is forbidden. The thing with drew his arm from Loki's cock for the first time in what seemed like forever, then pulled him closer to his head. Loki felt fear welling up inside as he did. The monster titled is membrane like head back, to revile a watermelon sized mouth that over took Loki's whole ass.

"Gahh!" Loki screamed, and blacked out.

The feeling of the monster sucking almost his entire lower half while still thrusting its flexible arm inside him broke him. It swished his member around inside its hot mouth and rolled his limp hips to pleasure itself even more, taking in his taste. After a little while longer the beast came inside him through his tentacle a light green disgusting slim exploding and dripped down everywhere covering even the lower parts of the monsters own mouth. It had not taken Loki's ass out of its mouth during its peak. Displaceable beast. It placed Loki's long slender body on the grass below, his breaths where shallow and weak but he was still alive. He moaned incoherently in his sleep trembling still, the monster began to try to crawl away with its eleven remaining arms, but these beast not unlike spiders die after sex. Which it did not ten feet away from Loki's feet.

Several hours later Loki cracked open his eyes wondering if he had gone to Valhalla... Or worst. But there was no bright lights, or dark bottomless pits anywhere in his sights. Just the feeling of his incredibility sore naked body, and the now cold green slim covering him nearly head to toe. Without moving anything but his head his eyes met the beast, it was clearly dead now with a glazed over eye and an already somewhat foul smell to it tainting the air: it was over.

Loki had scraps from the battle, and he knew his entrance was bloodied somewhat but he forced himself up and back over to his table cloth under the tree. Glaring warily at its branches for any more such beast, he picked up his table cloth and wrapped it around his shoulders covering himself to the cold winds now starting to pick up. Sleipnir, was still nowhere in sight a worrying feeling brushed his heart, a feeling like he had never felt. It must have been some sort of motherly instinct that told him something was wrong, be he never felt anything maternal for that little horse so it was a new feeling to him indeed. Loki stretched forth his right hand and began to call for magic to mend his cloths which where nothing but a pile of shreds on the ground, but nothing worked. The deep red marks the monster had left around his wrist and neck were still suppressing his powers. They would probably return in an hour or so when the marks wore down some, for now he had no time to rest, he had already been captive by that damn monster for who knows how long. He needed to find his... Horse.

Loki had almost thought of it as a child but reassured himself it was just his horse in his mind... Just his hours. Loki started off into the wilderness as the sun began setting calling out to find the horse, it wasn't until an agonizing two hour walk in the cold he found him, one of his legs where catch in-between to great stones. Loki freed him much to his delight, but before he could pounce Loki in thanks he stopped as he saw Loki wasn't right... He was hurting.

An understanding expression passed over the horses brows and he simply nudged him with his head gently instead. With that he felt his magic return to him and Loki summoned his clothing back, moving slowly he climbed back atop the horse and went off into the night slowly. The answers he had been seeking at better be worth something for so much pain and suffering.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

Hello lovelies, sorry for such a short chapter but I've been busy writing on my actual book this story is just a fun side project for me now. But if you like it please comment and let me know your thoughts =p

* * *

Thor decided it was time to use his hammer, he had only walked to leave Asgard without catching his father's sights. Now it was time to fly with great speed, fly to his brothers rescue . Spinning his hammer he flew so fast the sweat of his brow began to freeze mid air through the clouds, indeed it was cold. An hour turned into two, and then finally he had lost track of time and space moving over the earth with such great speed, holding on until the scent of his brother could be detected. It had began to rise strongly, but along with something else strange mixed in. Thor was still too far away to be sure and the strain of using the hammer this long was taking its toll, but alas he saw something by a tree and landed with a thud.

"Loki!" Thor called, knowing he had been near as a scrap of his dark green clothing lay resting at his feet.

"Brother!? Are you near?"

Yet there was no sign of him, Thor continued to walk until a very strong odder filled his unsuspecting nostrils, then his sights fell to the decaying monster. YUCK! Slimy and wasted it was really a sight to behold. Loki must have done battle with, and killed the beast that would explain the torn bits of clothing. Thor reasoned with an unusual amount of ease, Loki must have rubbed off on him a bit, he quietly thought to himself. But then the unsettling idea that Loki may be wounded somewhere quickly drained the smile from Thor's lips.

He took off again with a swinging sound, a trail of what appeared to be a group of horses appeared to be headed south. Thor followed this knowing use of a horse would allow him to rest from flying and still keep up a good pace while riding. But the trail below came to a stop at the mouth of a cave.

"Strange... Horses don't live inside those." Thor said to himself, wrinkling his eyebrows.

Thor landed as softly as possible to try not to startle any resting horses that may be inside. The darkness was unbelievablely thick, but Thor pressed on unafraid he turned a jagged corner, a flickering light could be seen, a fire? Behind a large rock he could see a six legged horse, sleeping next to a fire.

"The pack of horse tracks I've followed all this time... Was just one beast?" Thor rubbed his head and stepped forward revealing on the other side of the sleeping beast lay Loki curled up, both hands gripping his chest as if he were having night mares.

Thor's eyes lit up, he had found him.

"Loki!" Thor said louder than he'd meant to, waking them both.

"Thor... You came." Loki said softly, without a trace of that all too signature sarcastic spit, strange really.

"Are you alright Brother?" Thor asked.

"I was attacked by a monster. But I will live I think. I just keep having strange stomach pains, and odd cravings for jellybeans and meatballs." Loki said trying to downplay how hurt he was.

Thor's blue eyes shot to the slumbering again horse, thinking he was the one holding his brother captive he raised his hammer readying to strike its head.

"Thor! What are you doing! Don't!" Thor looked at Loki confused.

"This is not the beast that attacked me! ...This is my son, you oaf!" not meaning to let the last part slip.

"Son?" Thor dropped his hammer thinking Loki to be delirious from dehydration.

"Yes... No my horse. I simply named him "Son" because it suits him, don't you think?" Loki said nervously the silver tongue returned.

Thor had seen stranger things today, so he just set down and warmed himself by the fire.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked finally.

"Yes, I already told you that."

"No I mean about your... Real father." Thor painfully drug his eyes back up to meet Loki almost afraid of what he might see.

"Oh... Yes I suppose so, I just want answers. But so far I have run into nothing but misfortunes. No matter what happens though Asgard is still my home." Thor sighed in relief, gazing at the fire a few more moments.

"This counts you know brother, this should be enough 'time'." Thor said looking at his unspeakable with a smile, coming in for a kiss.

"Thor, no." Thor froze, his expression from bliss to anger over took his face in seconds.

"I... I'm too tired tonight, a few more days." Thor grabbed hold of his arm somewhat angrily, but all that faded away when he saw bruises up and down his arms.

Loki snatched his arm back.

"Stop it!" Loki looked at the ground a front the fire.

The horse looked at Thor as if he would eat him, should Thor try to touch Loki again that way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that octopus had really hurt you." Thor said softer.

"What do you know about that!?" Loki sneered.

"Well I saw the beast dead, and found a shred of your cloths I thought you killed it."

"I see. Well never mind I want to rest now, let us sleep we have a long ride to Jotun tomorrow!" Loki placed his head back on the horses side.

Thor felt left out for a moment before deciding to cruel up behind Loki and sleep under the horse as well, as strange as it was, the thing made a nice fur pillow if nothing else he thought.

Loki awoke the next day with Thor's hand resting heavily on his ass, insufferable gloat.

"Get up Thor, its morning!" no answer "Get up Thor!" he did not even let out a grown.

Loki thought for a second, then turned back at the slumbering lump.

"Let's have sex Thor." And with that Thor jumped to his feet so fast he almost did not even know he had been sleeping.

Loki put his hand to his face and nodded.

"Let's go its morning." Thor was disappointed again, damn it.

But he clipped his cap on and obeyed silently.

The next several hours of horseback riding towards sunrise was a very uncomfortable one, but Thor could not complain sitting behind Loki was nice with the trotting motions and his backside pressed against his groin. He smiled nearly the whole trip, and wondered if Loki noticed his hardness through the clothing, if he did he made no jouster of knowing.

Finally they arrived at a triangle shaped rock formation, and the beast slowed down on Loki's orders.

"This is it, Thor. Are you ready?" Loki said turning to face him for the first time since they'd left the cave.

"I am with you brother." And with that Loki kissed his jaw and un-mounted the beast stepping into the formation center, to which Thor followed entering a white circle on the ground.

"Jotunheim!" Loki shouted seconds after bidding Sleipnir good bye with a faint smile of gratitude.

The rainbow worm hole swallowed them both up in an instant, spitting them out on a icy bridge. It couldn't have been more accurate, as this was the bridge into Laufey's kingdom. Far more accurate than the bridge had ever been, almost worth the trip (...almost).

As serious as the situation became with the eerie quiet of Jotunheim surrounding them, as Loki lead the way to the castle. All Thor could think about was bedding his brother, and the passion he so desperately wanted to fill him with. To see him cry his name in the undignified way he had done barely a week before. Before he knew it they were at the foot of the castle with only the great Laufey, sitting on his thrown before them.

"I see the Princesses of Asgard have come to pay me a visit." Laufey said with a twisted mouth.

"I have not come to play games... Father." Loki said looking him dead in the eye as he stepped towards him turning an icy blue.

Thor could not believe his eyes, it was unreal seeing him like this. Laufey's smile only grew wider, eyes blaring a fire red down on to him.

"I see they decided to tell you the truth, Luka." Loki took a moment to realize that was his name as his father would have given it to him.

"Indeed they have." Laufey stretched his hand out to stop the guards behind Loki from attacking Thor.

"Why have you come here?" Laufey did not mind getting to the point of things.

"I need answers." Loki's eyes returned to their natural colors.

"On what... The child you carry?" Laufey said looking at Loki's mid section, causing Thor's eyes to suddenly peer up at Laufey, in shock.

"What?" Was the only word Loki could managed to say.

"You didn't know? Jotun are male-feim's, we can spawn and bare off spring, don't look so surprised." Laufey laughed.

"No! I only bore Sleipnir because I was in horse form! I cannot actually have children as an Asgardian!" Loki didn't really mean to say that in front of Thor, but it couldn't be helped.


	4. Chapter 4: Surely Unwanted

Thor stepped up behind Loki and softly placed his rough hand on his belly, Loki's glare at Laufey was so intense he barely noticed Thor's tender jouster.

"Come, brother. Let us leave this place." Thor said looking up at Laufey with the last of his words filled with something unreliable caressing his voice.

Loki placed his own hand on Thor's feeling nothing but an odd bump, it couldn't have been a child... It was just a knot from riding for so many days.

"Is that all then? My _son_?" smiled looking at how female his son really was, melting into the other Asgardian. "You don't want to know about birthing, and the heat?" Laufey asked almost genuinely caring.

Loki snapped his head back up to meet the blue giant before him, as if he'd at spat something vulgar.

"Heat?" Loki said sharply, pushing Thor away.

"...Yes. You will go into extreme heat in the first week of your... Conception." Laufey stated matter of factly. "It's the way Jotun's are... And is what you would call 'normal'."

Thor tried to hide his face but could not, for some reason this bazaar talk of birds and the bees a front his lover made him sheepish. Loki turned his head sideways, lost in thought for a brief moment.

"...I can see through your trickery, it will not fool me as you had planned Laufey. If you want nothing more than to fill me with lies, I shall take my leave." Loki said in his usual defensive tone.

Laufey only twisted his face to a smile, Thor could see where Loki had gotten that habit from. They turned to leave, steps echoing against the icy walls with the sounds of the still Jotun guards all around breathing heavily.

"Return Luka... When you have bore my grandchild, I should like to... Lay eyes on it." Laufey yelled after them from the thrown, followed by mild laughter.

"Do not worry my brother... If what he speaks is true, we will take care of it." Loki just pushed ahead leaving Thor coldly a few steps behind him, as they made their way to the bridge.

Suddenly, the deep crack of space opened his dark bossism to them and swallowed them both at the speed of thunder. Leaving all else but Thor's last few words in a blur. Leaving the moment as cold and hollow as Loki had felt in that instant.

"THOR!" the first words from Odin, rang loud and clear as the brothers landed on Bitfrost, magic still whipping around them.

Loki stepped from his disconnection to step into between Odin and Thor, Thor had come to save him after all the blame is not on him.

"Brother!" Thor said in protest.

"Frigga, told you we'd gone?" Loki said trying to ignore Odin's furiously intimidating force, as calmly as possible.

"Of course! You think I'd let my son's ware bouts go hidden from me? You can hide nothing from me!" Odin protested showing his strength as he struck his sword against the wall, causing a show of sparks.

"Then you know-" Loki began but was cut off.

"Yes I know! Frigga told me you both went out to defeat the Jotun. -Trying to bring me honor, this stupidity is nothing but shame. You could have both been killed!" Odin's voice began to study traveling from anger to worry, the worry of any father.

"Does mothers lies every cease? I never knew my silver tongue came from her..." Loki thought half amused and now on top of the situation.

"Yes, your right father. Thor and I were only trying to do well by you in doing this. But it displeases you... We won't do so again." Loki said looking over his shoulder elbowing Thor's massive arm.

"Uh... Indeed father, never again." Thor said as if he'd been sleeping through it all.

There was no return ceremony for them which was a blessed sight as Loki was tired from the journey, even Thor the great embodiment of stamina himself was wearied. The rest of the trip to the palace was a quiet one as Odin parted them to go ahead without them, as he stayed behind to have a word with the Gate Keeper. The Gate Keeper who shot the pair a small smile, showing he knew everything without saying a word, then returning his golden eyes to Odin.

"I'm sorry brother." Thor finally said stopping at Loki's door together "We could not have expected much from Laufey, him in his trickeries-"

Loki only cut him off with a soft finger to his lips, with sad deep eyes "I'm going to bed Thor. I will see you in the morrow."

"Fine then, tomorrow it shale be. -Though why would mother tell Odin this lie?" Thor couldn't help but ask.

Loki signed "Mother saved us the journey home by doing so, gave us an alibi as well as kept our 'family' intact in keeping him in the dark." Loki said smoothly in a low voice.

Thor was appreciative, but somehow was saddened anyway.

"Good night brother." Loki said before Thor could meet Loki's eyes again he planted a soft kiss to his lips then quickly slipped into his room, shutting the door behind.

Thor had no troubles falling asleep that night even with the twisting in his stomach at the thought of Odin being upset with him still, even mildly it wasn't as he wished it to be.

Thor slipped into his bed and melted into a deep slumber allowing a rest more relaxingly deep than he'd ever had. No one could wake him from this rest, no one he thought to himself turning over in his heavy silk red sheets. Not more than a few hours though, someone did. Thor heard the slightest creak of his door slipping open, then closing again. The room was so dark he knew not who it was, nor their intent... Probably a maid coming to clean... At oddly strange hours of the night, but Thor did not give a care, closing his eyes again. No not a single care, until that is, a weight pressed on his bed caused his cover to be pulled from him slightly.

"Who is there?" Thor said now more alarmed.

None answered, only the feeling of someone slipping into bed with him followed by a cool slender hand caressing his shoulder down his back. The feeling was almost alien to him now being so long.

"Loki?" Thor called less upset.

It was definitely Loki by the feeling of his body pressed to Thor's back, but he did not utter a word, only leaving his ear with a small buzz of m's and warm breath. Thor could almost see that devilish smile in the dark, even without seeing it with his eyes.

"Loki why do you do this to me?" Thor said "Why must you wait until I am exhausted to come to me? I had been approaching you with this for days, yet you always turn me awa-" but before Thor could finish, he was silenced with a firm and passionate kiss.

Loki wrapped around Thor like a rose vine traveling around a weathered pole. Then the cool hand traveled downward rubbing Thor's cock in the worst way, up and down and with quite a bit of force. It was more easy to bring Thor around, than he would have liked and all protest was drained away.

"You are no longer tired?" Thor asked flipping over in bed to face Loki.

"Are you?" Loki said sarcastically, as he slid down beneath the sheets finding Thor's member once more.

Thor let out a grunt, as Loki slipped Thor's pants low enough to bring his cock, into the night air. Loki planted soft kisses all over it, before slipping it into his mouth causing the most sinful cry Thor had ever released.

"Ouahhh..."

Loki only took this as head to move faster, sucking with silver tongue wondering freely as well. His mouth was so hot and moist, with motions to match the overpowering sensuality Thor came undone before Loki, cringing in his covers knotting them up with his legs and fists. Thor closed his eyes shut taking Loki's mouth as deeply as he could.

"Now my dearest Thor, you will have me." Mouth sliding from its place as Loki slithered up Thor's body straddling him, rubbing against that oh so sensitive place with his bum.

"Loki... Ohh Loki... How I've longed for this." Thor's hands fumbled skittishly up the pale chest over him, beneath the silk gown which began falling off his shoulders loosely.

"Good things come to those who wait, Thor." Loki replied pressing against Thor's cock with a free hand.

"Your still wearing your night gown." Thor burrowed his brows, wishing he had the magic to make it disintegrate into nothingness.

To that the thinner man squeeze down on the member he controlled, Thor was his, and no one else's. Without a moment more of the terrible teasing Loki flipped his gown back behind him revealing only briefly his lack of under garments. Now there was nothing between them but skin, Thor pumped his hips almost aimlessly, until Loki guided him to his entrance. The two began fucking like they never had before, the pace quickened faster and faster so Loki's hair fell to his face like black wet spider webs.

"Oh Thor.. Oh yes! Thor yes! Ohaah..." Loki's cries grew louder with the hastening pace, but neither of them was ready to let up to Thor's pleasure and new found stamina: he could go on forever.

Sweat formed at Thor's forehead and Loki's smell, the smell of his sex rose driving Thor further into a frenzy for him, he was insatiable. He pulled Loki from atop of him sloppily, bring him to his back, only to raise above him, pulling a long leg up, Thor started ramming him from his knees. This position let Thor go deeper, finding that sweet spot that made his brother cry out from blind white pleasure.

"THOR!" Loki cried, mouth open and wet Thor did not stop, not now.

No it was too good to stop, however he lend in to try and comfort Loki through his pounding with rough kissing all over his open mouth. Milky fingers entrapped themselves into locks of long blond hair pulling slightly.

Slap! Thor hit Loki's ass so hard it left his hand imprinted there, causing more delicious moaning. Loki cam all over himself and the red sheets, followed by Thor's own undoing filling Loki to the brim with his dripping hot seed.

Thor laid down a top Loki, breathing in his smells as if he were the finest of champagne.

"I missed you brother." Thor said in his low roar, causing the out of breath Loki to attempt curve at his lips, but turning out to look nothing more than like another orgasmic spat.

This time it was Loki who passed out from their undoing's. He awoke the next day to find Thor gone, and his own nakedness covered by the twisted sheets, he sighed before sitting up. But then remembering the words of his... Of Laufey, and the words 'extreme' and 'heat' rang in the back of his mind. Loki pushed those thoughts away, nothing could be his own worst enemy than his own ridiculing thoughts. No last night was just the result of missing his Thor in this way for so long. Surely not some Jotun _pregnancy heat_, surely not. But then, that would not explain his still hard member poking around beneath the sheets.

"Alfric, what if it's true!?" Loki raised an eyebrow and quickly got dressed, there must be some way out of this... A way to be rid of any 'child', some spell prehaps surely he did not want it. "Want would the Kingdom think? What would Odin think? And if it were Thor's... What would Thor think? Would he want it? Knowing him, he probably would..." he thought.

A sudden regard for the life he now knew grew inside of him mildly sparked Loki's heart, if only for Thor. His hand met his head, before jumping out of bed to scrabble into his gown, somehow he'd gotten out of in his sleep?

"Thor!" the thought of being taken again, in his _sleep_, cured all thoughts of motherly instincts for the time being.

Too many thoughts and feelings flooded him, and the sun's rays from behind the curtain where unwelcomed to his eyes. The brushing of the silk gown back on his body stirred pre-cum making the garment slightly wet again. Damn it! Loki couldn't go outside the room like this, he could spill at any moment and without any under things and a gown on that could be rather... Unacceptable for anyone else's sights.

"I'd better take care of this... Before I leave." Loki said to himself annoyed, taking his disobedient member in hand.

Pumping it only a few times before sweet release was reached, carful to spill it on Thor's wooden floor and not on himself. Someone else would clean that up he smirked. But before he could released his own cock the door flung open and Thor walked in with their breakfast.

"Thor!"

The sudden site of Loki at it again, somehow made him feel both proud as well as embarrassed.

"Better brother? Or should I take you again?" Thor smiled broadly.

"I took YOU last night, needn't I remind you?" Loki spat back, in that instant forgetting the discovery that Thor probably fucked him again in his sleep.

"Whatever you say brother." Thor said before Loki could counter his own words, oh well what did it matter.

"Hungry?" Thor said offering him the pizza he had gotten from Midgard.

"Not the time... I am in need of bathing right now, you disgusting..." Thor kissed Loki to quiet him mixing the taste of human food, and salty sweat.

"...Yes I am hungry." Loki resolved, snapping a bite of Thor's slice before disappearing into the bathroom.

The water ran for a few moments followed by an echoed voice "How would you feel about a child?" Loki asked as casually, as possible.

"A what?" Thor said mouth full, genuinely not knowing what he was talking about.

Loki sighed "Never mind."


	5. Chapter 5: Affairs of the Heart

So this is some midpoint fluff! -I like comments so let me know how you like or hate it, lol. Also the story is pretty much blocked out but if you want to see something specific happen let me know and I will consider it (didn't say I would make it happen for sure, but anything would be considered) ;)

* * *

After speaking with Frigga, the following day Loki could not bring himself to tell her the truth. The unborn inside him that grew ever so hidden beneath a cool exterior, ice strong and smooth. However on the inside Loki was far from his outwardly projection.

"The Warriors Three! Have any of you yet seen my brother? I have not seen him since yesterday, and I should speak to him." Thor said bursting in the great room, making the shorter warrior loose grasp on his chicken leg.

The three looked to each other with question, then the blond with the rather stylish mustache answered for them all "Not today Thor."

Thor dropped his head forgetting to thank them anyway as he left. Sif bumped into him as he entered the hall once more.

"Have you seen Loki?" Thor asked looking Sif in the eyes as if she must have known, and he was right.

"Thor, yes I have seen him. He was in the library room not a moment ago when I passed by."

"Thank you , Lady Sif." he uttered before making haste to the library, steps lighting the way with their muffled echoes.

Why did he never think to look there? It was after all Loki's second bedroom by the account of the time he spends there when not lurking around the palace.

"Loki! I've found you." Thor said with a smile genuine and true. "What are you up to-" before he could finish the question Loki jumped from his large green lounge chair, with a hand full of books hurrying to put them away.

Returning them to their place on the towering shelves above.

"N-Nothing. I'll see you later." Loki said rushing away empty handed, cape trailing behind.

Thor frowned, Loki did not even look him in the eye. Had he been too rough on him the day before? Strange. Just as Thor was ready to head back to the great hall, a book Loki had jabbed back to the shelve sloppily, fell to the floor. Plawp! Thor felt curious about it, more so than his liking for a book had sparked in many ages. He reached picking up the plain black book with its old but still very white pages coming back together for a close. "Child Purging: Spells Rid of Unborn" Thor's eyes snapped open wide as he dropped the thing with a dusty thud.

"Loki..." Thor ran to find his brother, he must have gone to his room to do the unspeakable!

To a child... His child! No this could not be. He ran and ran down the long halls and up a great many steps Loki must have already made it back to his room, the moment of shock must have taken Thor longer than he'd thought.

"Loki!" Thor shouted with his bedroom door finally in sights "Loki no!" he passed by a servant who glared at him for almost making him drop a platter of food.

The door crashed open thunderously loud, yet Loki did not even lift his eyes from his drink where he sat on the bed feet planted to the ground.

"Loki. If you are with child - Loki don't do this! We will find a way! I want it, I want to be a father if you will let it be so!" Loki tilted his head towards Thor with the saddest expression and loss in his eyes, but he did not look up.

Thor seated himself besides Loki wrapping an arm around him to stroke his hair.

"Please don't..." Thor looked at the dark colored drink in Loki's small goblet as if it were an enemy, instincts told him it was poison for the child.

"...Thor." Loki's voice creaked slightly, raising brilliant green eyes to meet Thor's.

"It..." he sighed deeply "It may not, be yours." the words ringing ever so clear scratched Thor's heart deeply and it showed on his face, Loki could not bear to look at him anymore peering back into the goblet.

The wind could almost been seen leaving Thor, this revaluation after revelation was too much on his heart.

"Who , is it? Do I know him?" Thor asked hurt filling his voice.

"Not a 'him'." Loki answered, raising confusion.

"If not a 'he' then...? No woman can spawn a child." Thor's arm slid off Loki's back.

"...It." Loki's face flashed briefly as if he'd gone to hell and back.

"It?" Thor rubbed his forehead "Brother please do not test me, just be clear."

"I WAS RAPED BY A BEAST!" Loki blurred out almost too fast for Thor's ears to digest.

"W-When?"

"When I set out to find my father. It was before you caught up to me." Loki lifted his head up slightly.

"You mean...? That monster with the many legs? You did battle with?!" It couldn't be helped for him to get excited and upset.

"There was no battle Thor. It fucked me for agonizing hours, and I was helpless against it. ...It died on its own after."

Thor groped Loki's hand absorbing his cold replacing it with heat.

"Now you see why I must do this. It could be that things child! And probably is given the timeline Laufey gave me." he voice went astray.

"Timeline?" Thor asked too upset and worried to reason.

"You where there Thor. He said Jotun go into heat the first week of... Conception." Thor's eyes shot down unforgivably to Loki's crotch without meaning to, only to find something apparently hard sticking through his pants.

"Your first coupling with me was a full three, nearly four days after the beast took me... And there was no heat. It has been less days and each of them I have had extreme need of sex, Thor." he said looking away red as an apple.

"I just have been too sore from the event to ask it of you." Thor's rollercoastering heart could barely take this his feelings were so badly dis-combobbled from the landslides he could only feel the primary ones in this instant.

"Loki..." Thor said, planting a timid but warm kiss on his soft cheek.

"What am I to do, Thor?" he said nearly in tears painful grasps.

Thor answered by taking the cup out of Loki's hands and pouring the lumpy concoction in a nearby potted plant.

"There is still a chance it may be mine, even if it is small. If your suspicions are right, and it the child of a monster... We can end its life, or release it to nature you do not need to keep it." Thor suddenly remembering that odd little eight-legged horse.

Loki felt strangely relived at these words, it made him feel like there was hope even if he _knew_ there was none.

"And if it is yours?" Loki asked firmly.

"I will be the best father in Asgard! Outside ours." Thor said proudly.

"You mean your father." Loki said sharply, not meaning to hurt Thor but simply because he hated himself inwardly for who his real father was.

"Do not say such things brother."

"But it is true."

"-It would break Odin's heart to hear these words from you." Thor said, Loki didn't consider that.

"...I do not want to hurt father, but if the child is yours we may have to tell him anyway." Thor frowned slightly "It may help our coupling look less indecent, if we are proven to be half brothers, Thor." This was true, but Thor was not ready to think about this right now.

No, that was meant for another day... Another month... Another thousand or so years. Of course Thor just jerkishly nodded in response to that.

Without another word Loki pounced Thor, washing his face in slubberious kisses and cool hands.

"Loki!" Thor set up completely put off, Loki frowned like an angry cat with ears back.

"I need to think right now... _That_ will not help me." Thinking not being the most speedy of activities for Thor.

"Fine then!" Loki snapped.

"I love you Loki." probably not the best thing to say in this moment but it was true. "I will not disappoint you tonight. Ok dearest brother?" Thor said standing up peering at the now boiled over and very dead potted plant.

Loki simply glared at him and dove beneath the green and black covers, Thor knew what his anger would move to so he quickly left the room before he could see any sex magic, Loki would surely conjure to relieve him of his heat.

Thor went to his mother to talk. Not about his troubles no, he could not tell her it would be too much stress no. Instead he simply found comfort in speaking with her about light hearted matters to lift his heart from the heaviness of reality. On goings in the palaces, Odin's new weapon, but it wasn't until she reached the subject of the latest fair maidens to enter the city he withdrew. There was no interest to be found in any woman, his eyes had grown cold to all of them and no other man had tinged his interest either. No Loki was the only love that filled his eyes, while his mother continued he quietly wondered why he had never noticed Loki before all this... What he had been missing all these thousands of years wasted.

Well that was over now, and the current time is all there is to make up for it. And that he would do, with every ounce of his being if it could be so.

The royal dinner was held every night at 8:00 sharp, a long table dressed with beautiful flowers and golden serve wear and plates dressed it like the jewels on a ring. The food inside was no less marvelous either, there was a reason the palace was so popular a place for the warriors and high priest would come to eat. Seating never less than thirty people, thirty of Odin, Frigga and Thor's friends no less, Loki next to never had anyone come. Thor set down to the feast fork and knife in hand firmly, the smell of the wonderful food washed the rest of his problems away for the time being. That is until Loki set down across from him, bringing with him a dark cloud and a still slightly angry glare mixed in with something uneasy... Unreadable.

"Hello brother!" Thor said trying to be as happy as he was a moment ago.

Loki just ignored him, filling his plate with the usual greenery.

"Hello Lady Sif." Thor smiled widely as she passed by behind him.

Loki kicked Thor in his manhood from beneath the table. "Uhf!" Loki smiled at the agonized groan and shocked expression Thor released.

He was happy about that, so much so. Taking a small bit of his spinach salad. Odin stood up for his nightly toast before everyone really settled down, and just before he finished Loki put a hand beneath the table while all was distracted and flicked a finger... A magic finger (not want you Midgardians where thinking).

And with that Thor spit a chunk of meat back on his plate, a cold metal ring materialized around Thor's manhood, squeezing and releasing somewhat painfully, at Loki's will. The obnoxious reaction was amazingly unnoticed by the crowd around them, and Loki let slip a small evil smile, that could only belong to his face and still be attractive. The rest of the evening passed slowly for Thor as he struggled to eat without choking with Loki harassing him every few minutes with the contraption. Loki was more than just the lord of lies, he was also very well known for getting back when the need arose.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

As soon as the feast was over Thor hobbled to the nearest bathroom to free himself of the cruel contraption Loki punished him with the whole evening. He went inside the large marble room not noticing the odd altercations that had been made to it not a few minutes before hand. He worked to get his armor and pants down to rip the ring off, but it was not a moment after he freed his throbbing member Loki appeared behind him slipping out of his invisibility spell. Locking the door.

"Enjoy your Dinner Thor? -Or maybe we should ask what Lady Sif thinks?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"She's just a friend brother-" Thor's jaw dropped when he finally looked up at what once was a great gold and marble bathroom, which now was dressed with shackles and chains hanging down from every part of the room.

This scene was too familiar, fond but somehow this time a little frightening. Loki let him get a good look before using green magic to push him to the ground, shackles entrapping his arms with thick chains. Thor had already saved him the trouble of needing to undress him for the most part, only his pants remained just beneath his hips. Allowing his member to hang low, and helpless.

"Brother..." Thor felt like he half deserved what was coming, even if he was afraid.

The clattering of slim boots could be heard as Loki drew nearer planting his hard foot on Thor's sore cock, pressing down.

"Uhh!" Thor growled, the smaller man removed his helmet and cap leaving only partly unbuttoned long sleeve black ruffle shirt and pants.

This would have to be fairly quick to avoid being caught, especially with the ridiculous Warrior's Three still in the palace somewhere too full to leave just yet.

"I'm going to punish you Thor. You very well deserve it, as I can tell you already are aware from your lack of protest."

"I do not because it is you, and that is the only reason." Thor lied badly.

The next thing he knew Loki had his member in hand pulling it tightly, causing grunts and whimpers. Hands tracing to the massive thighs, they fisted a large set of fabric and yanked them off in two tugs. Loki unbuttoned the chest of his shirt a bit more as if to breath better, before pulling Thor's ankles. Dragging the oaf was no easy task but he did leaving him to hang from the wall and sit on the floor like a bent L.

Loki jumped back and paced as if trying to figure out what to do with his captive next, the sight was even more unhinging and Thor was getting cold on the marble floor. Loki turned back to him and sat between his legs parting them to expose every inch of Thor.

"Brother... You're not going to try to? You would not!" Thor's eyes widened when he met Loki's excited expression.

Loki rose to his knees un-strapping and pushing his pants down somewhat reveling his long lean member which much resembled the rest of him.

"Oh I am." Loki sneered pushing himself inside Thor's warmth.

"AH! Loki! Brother, no!" Thor's eyes welled up with tears instantly, as Loki entered his tight hole stroking him slowly, filling him.

There must have been some trace of pity, as some form of gel appeared at the sight which soothed Thor the slightest bit.

"Br...th..pleea...se... Ah! S-Stop!" But the low cries of pain only drove Loki to move faster, it felt so good almost better than when this was done the other way round.

The chains clanked in a matching rhythm to their pace, Thor was beyond words now and only reduced to his whimpering. Loki was much better equipped to handle the bottomed position having done before, even though Thor is larger, thicker down there.

Sweat swelled beginning to bead all over Thor rolling down his golden body, as Loki waved is right hand an odd looking contraption appeared. Long and shaped like a tube, he placed it on Thor's quivering cock to suck and tease it while he took him. The machine was quiet, unlike the loud smacking of their flesh, and the sobs Thor continued to let out from pain and pleasure. Thor was braking beneath him, not unlike a virgin maiden who's flesh had never been touched: and it was beautiful.

Loki's strokes quickened knowing he was nearing his peak, each stroke bringing him closer and closer. Until he released inside Thor, almost burning hot his semen filled him so it dripped all-around his entrance dripping to the now slippery floor. Thor came just before Loki had, inside his contraption of doom.

Loki was pleased, leaning down to remove the thing, giving his brothers cock a single lick, to which it pulsed to, leaving a clean spot.

When Thor could lift his eyes again Loki was standing already facing the one of the larger mirrors brushing his hair back slick.

"Brother." Thor managed to utter still rising out of his orgasm.

Loki turned to face him.

"Release me." Loki waved a hand and allowed Thor's arms to fall smack to the ground beside him.

"That was very nice, but I think I prefer the other way around." Loki said as a matter of fact before granting a faint smile at his mangled brother on the floor.

The softest kindest thing he'd done all night.

"I will see you in _your_ room later." Loki placed his horny helmet on, opening the door to the bathroom wide to exit without a care if anyone had seen his broken brother, behind him on the ground.

This was going to be a long week.

And the following days went on in a similar manner, Loki's heat did not allow a day of rest and no one suspected a thing. No one that did not already know that is, the only soul that knew was The Gate Keeper and he was sworn to protect not to interfere in such matters.

"Thor?" Loki said from the balcony outside the garden palace, worry mildly playing at his lips.

"Yes brother?" the blond behind him answered attentively.

"I think... I think it's growing too fast." he said placing the blonds hand to his belly, to feel the plum sized knot.

Thor simply looked at him with a trace of fear. Asguardines bear children in the same amount of time Midgardian women do, so Loki seemed to be already several weeks ahead in the pregnancy.

"Perhaps, it is your other blood that makes it grow faster. We do not know how long Jotun's stay in this bearing stage." Thor was trying to find reason and not be insulting, however Loki could not help but to take offence anyway.

"Or perhaps something is wrong." Loki said quickly following, peering out over the glorious city view.

Thor knowing he's said too much already, took a step back ready to turn away to give the younger Demi space, but his hand was caught. Loki grabbed him jerking his head to him suddenly as if a revelation was reached.

"Bring me some more of that Midgardian food! How do you call it? Pizza? Yes that, bring me that." Loki said urgently.

" I thought you hated Midgard food." Thor said with an odd smile and confused brows.

"Thor don't argue with me, just get it for me. Please." he sealed it with a kiss, and it took nothing more for him to gather his hammer, cape and set off to and bribe Heimdall into letting him pass to the realm in search of the foreign delicacy.

"My brother is... Ill, and he is in need of Pizza. Please allow me to pass." Thor said awkwardly, knowing full well what Odin's orders had been.

"I cannot allow you to pass." Thor's head dropped.

"I have sworn to guard this passage... I will just place my sword here while I readjust my helmet. Clearly unable to see if anyone enters while I do this." Heimdall somehow kept a straight face as he let Thor 'slip through' undetected.

"Thank you my friend." he said before stepping past him.

Earth was as beautiful as always, but it was difficult to only bring back one of these pizza's for one gold Asgardian coin. For some reason they always insisted on giving him at least two, oddly.

**An hour later.**

"I'm back brother!" Thor returned to the balcony with two large pizza's proudly in hand.

"Yes that's it!" Loki grabbed the pizza's and began to eat into them with little manners, extremely bazaar for Loki not so much for Thor.

"I did plan on us sharing these." Thor said looking at him with a hand out.

"Where are the rest?"

"Rest?"

"Yes the coin I gave you, should have been enough for you to retrieve at least thirty of these." Loki said raising an eyebrow for a brief moment between bites.

"Uh..." Thor rubbed the back of his head, now not so intent on stealing a slice after all.

"No never mind. Bring me some pickles... Yes pickles in rainbow sherbet. I want that once I finish this, Thor." He amazingly ate the rest of the pizza's in under twenty minutes and was still wanting more.

"What is 'sherbet'?" Thor asked.

"Honestly, Thor. I thought you were familiar with Midgard, they have it there." Loki said rolling to his side, now with a larger knot in his center than before.

Thor's eyes met it, and could not say no though he did not know how he'd get past Heimdall a second time the same day. Somehow though by some miracle he did, returning with several bags in hand he found Loki passed out on the soft yellow and green flower bed. Sleeping quiet comfortably apparently, with the pizza boxes still around him along with bread crumbs.

Thor ordered a maid to take the food away putting it up, Thor bent down to swoop up his lover and take him to his room. He held him with care, tight in his sculpted arms remembering the last time he carried Loki in such a way it had been because he'd knocked him out in a sporty battle. Thor always had beat him when it came to hand to hand. This time though, was different. Slowly the odd food cravings replaced the wild sex cravings, leaving things slightly calmer but Thor was still his slave only in a different way. But Thor loved him so, he would have it no other way.

The following days Loki did not leave his room after that, only allowing Thor and Frigga in to see him. Though Frigga did not know, for he kept himself covered when she was present, hiding his child. He'd grown too large to be seen by his father, lest he'd know the state he was in.

"Mother." Loki began curled up in bed, covers high to his neck.

"Yes my dear, why have you asked me to come? Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yes... I have something I need to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7: War Avoided

"I'm pregnant." Loki said looking his mother in the eye, the pain and fear hidden in his own eyes would either be released or calmed, with her answer.

Frigga's expression remained unusually statue like for what seemed like an eternity, before she turned back to him with her answer, placing a cold hand on his knee beneath the covers.

"I know." Frigga's words were calm and soothing somehow, for their lack of judgment.

Something Loki's father, or step father more precisely would surely be incapable of.

"...You. You, do?" Loki found himself as shocked as he thought she would be.

"Yes. It's alright." she said allowing a small warm smile to grace her rosy face "I have a deal with the Gate Keeper, so I am always updated on everything sooner or later."

Loki's hands began to twist and turn blue, did this mean Odin knew of his ungodly relations with Thor? Did it mean she knew!? Surely not, or the lines of her kind face would reflect something other than the lifted glow, it now possesses.

"I don't understand." Though not the first thoughts of horror that were teaming around his head, for some reason was all Loki could manage to form words around.

"I have to keep an eye on things, or wars would happen more often than not. And of course I will keep close watch on my sons." Frigga seemed to somewhat choke on the last word.

"Then you... You know?" both eyebrows wiry and skyward.

"Of course." her voice returned to its smooth softness "You are half Jotun, thus.. You are..." she paused to look at his midsection "have the ability to act as both sexes, my love."

Those words though as true as the day is long, where somewhat odd coming from ones mother, awkward to say the least. Though there was no denying there was relief easing Loki's heart, she thought he was talking about child baring ability not his relations with Thor. Perhaps she was not watching that closely, thank Alfric.

"Let me see, my grandchild." Frigga's excitement began visibly growing.

"Ok mother." Loki said peeling away the bedding, to reveal a very round belly covered in only a thin green night-tunic.

"Ohh" Frigga placed a hand to feel her grandchild, there was a subtle movement that meant life.

The prospect of which completely wonderful in every way to her, so much so it almost made Loki want it (if it is a child, and not a monster that is).

"Finally I get a grandchild!" She said as Loki raised his pointing finger skyward about the mention

Sleipnir, but considering he is more of a horse than a child his words melted, getting cut off anyway.

"Thor never gave me grandchildren! And I've waited over 4,000 years! -But you, your my good son." the sudden outburst ended with a wink.

Oh my her good son indeed.

"Mother-" Loki's tone brought seriousness back to light.

"I'm not sure... If the _child_ is alright. I'm not sure how all this even works, I don't know what to do, how will it come out? I have always lived as a male..." Sharp and somewhat laughable in ways, but true as silver tongue will allow.

"I think you need to ask your father." Loki's eyes narrowed to these words.

"Mother I do not think Odi-"

"No my son" she interrupted " Laufeyson... He will be able to tell you these details, for as wise as I am, I know not myself."

"I do not think, my last visit with him was on quite the _best_ of terms, so I do not think that is a good plain." Loki said cautiously.

This was after all in part true, though the ill feelings where more with Loki than in Laufeyson.

"I have planned for this." She said.

"You planned for this?" Loki repeated.

"Of course. I always knew one day you would need to find out your true father and find good terms with him." She said soberly.

"Take this small Theriani Jewel as a pace offering, when you go and see him. It has the power to allow a small window from Jotun to their sister realm every 300 years." She unfastened her blue-green necklace, she placed it in his long fingers.

"Do not worry... The two reteams transversing will pose no real threat to us, as it is not true Bitfrost travel. It's just... Something I know Laufeyson would appreciate."

"But what of father... Odin. What will he think? I cannot travel to the stones to make pass to Jotunheim in my current state, I would parish. I could not use Bitfrost, for he would know I have left." Loki squeezed the jewel.

"I will give drink to Odin tonight and distract his eye, with my loveliness." the realm of hearing too much was crossed in that instant.

If Loki has the strength to jump up and go wash his ears out he would.

"Take Thor with you." Frigga said, pulling Loki from his mental need, for ear soap.

"Yes mother." Loki said, releasing the grip on the necklace she seemed to notice this strangeness but apparently brushed it off for pregnancy flashes. Frigga kissed him and made her way out turning to say some ringing words on the time, the time to leave, the time to go back to Jotunheim and seek more of what Loki was not sure he could hear any more of. Truth being something harder to hear than a like sometimes, even to tricksters. 8:00.

Thor clumbslaly entered the room not too long after Frigga had left, with his usual peace offering of sherbet in hand and more armor than usual covering his... Manlier areas, he had learned to play it safe around pregnant Loki's.

"Brother!" Thor wasn't sure he wanted to continue to the chair where Loki set, hearing his formal title called in such urgency, but when duty calls Thor was never short on bravorery.

"Is something wrong Loki?" Thor said, already holding out the dish.

"No no..." Loki batted the treat away like an annoying fly.

"Mother found out." Thor dropped the sherbet to the floor, which his mouth along with it.

"About us?" Thor said worryingly.

"No." Loki answered sharply.

"That I am pregnant... She doesn't know by whom, she didn't ask as of yet she was more concerned with the prospect of becoming a grandmother." relief washed over Thor's frozen heart.

"We must return to Jotunheim, however. I need to know more on male birthing, Thor. Mother has given be a peace offering, a stone to help persuade Laufeyson to peaceful and perhaps kinder cooperation"

Loki went on to explain the rest of what had happened before having to enchant his boots a half size larger. His feet began to grow swollen, oh the joys of mother hood.

The following time when by quickly almost too fast and 8:00 hit, queuing the time for their escape to which went surprisingly smoothly. Frigga kept her every promises.

Rainbow powers!

"So my son as returned to me. And what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Laufeyson creaked, this seemed to be as genuine as he could ever being, as jesting and sarcastic as it was.

"I need to know more about the birthing process. -I have bought you something for your time. A gift from mother." Loki handed the seated king the necklace.

Laufeyson sniffed it taking in a deep breath, sucking all of their mothers scent before continuing in the most cured attitude Loki or Thor had ever seen.

" Laufeyson I really... Am glad to see you my son." he said finally.

Thor shot him a warning look, out of suspicion gesturing to

Mjǫlnir though he himself wasn't' sure if it was because he really didn't trust Laufeyson or his it was because deep down, he feared losing Loki the Jotun's. The gesture was ignored on all accounts.

"It is a simple process much like any other female being from your realm. However there are some tools and special herbs here on Jotunheim I will have wrapped for you to help ease the passing when it comes."

Loki had hoped it would be easier than what he had seen of it, child birthing seemed incredibly painful.

"It will take my Arise time to gather these things, so will you not spend the hour with me and dine with me while we wait Loki?" Laufeyson said.

The thought of dining with a frost giant was most unappetizing, but what choices would there be? It is not as though the Bitfrost could always be crossed to get here as it was tonight, and even if it was Loki's time grew near with an urging haste.

"Fine." Loki replied.

This was Loki's first meal as a Jotun, and in Jotunheim, however a historic event it may be Thor could not bring himself to dine with the monster on the thrown. So his hour was spent alone outside the palaces walls pacing over a stretch of icy snow in the court yard. Snow crumbled beneath his boots and worry began to overtake discuss for the King, however these thoughts were kept at a distances with the peering eyes that followed Thor's every move from behind the court yards ice statues. The guards even though quiet and seemingly lacking any ill intent where still bothersome to the Thunderer with their very existence in his presence.

"Loki... How to you like the Tabblfirk?" The king asked from the other long end of the table.

"It tastes worst than Shit." Loki grimaced placing his ice goblet to the table, the fine wine even failed to rinse his taste of it away.

"Ha... Your mother always thought the same thing, though she always said otherwise." the words caused a brief but moody silence between the two.

"I am my mother's son. However I lack any of her kindness and soft words, I suppose I have you to thank for these fine traits." The Trickster said somewhat coldly.

"Truth doesn't become you." Laufeyson retorted, sarcasm kissing his lips.

"I can tell your warming up to me." Loki's could not help but to raise an eyebrow, as wildly uncalled for as it was somehow a small part of it was true.

Otherwise this whole bazaar evening would be impossible, regardless of the delicate state the Trickster was in. But because Loki could send his sharp remarks back a thin blue figure dressed in green and blue robes entered the room quietly approaching the king, to whisper in his ear. Laufeyson chewed his food over more carefully considering the words, before waving a hand signaling something that whatever it was came as a surprise to the frost giant as his expression told that much, before he headed off in the direction he had came from.

"Apologize Luka. Though I must say your being here may have saved your people." He smiled oddly at Loki before peering back into his grotest platter of food before him.

"How do you mean?" Loki answered both concerned and upset at once.

"I like having you come see me, in brings chills to my heart. Also with the addition of a grandson-"

"How do you know it's a boy?!" Loki snapped forgetting for a moment is concern.

"He shale be!" the king slammed a hand to the table immediately regaining silence to speak. "With the addition of a grandson, and second Prince to Jotun. I cannot post my planned attack on your... Lovely realm, as much as I burn to. I am willing to quiet my readied war for your sake. -If you are willing to bring me visits with my grandson, only! I will not have him grow to be illiterate on our people . Oblivious as you have grown to be, I will make up for him where I have gone awry with you." the king said.

Loki hardly knew what to say, he found himself absentmindedly rubbing his round center, furrowing his eyebrows. If it really was a child... A son, having him learn the ways of the barbaric Jotun would be disgusting, but somehow he knew it was right even without the threat of pending war. Though the treat is what made the thought even phase his mind to ponder on.

"My liege... The herbs are ready." A smaller female-like frost giant entered the room carrying a golden pouch with medicines.

"I... I will do as you request." Loki couldn't believe his own words, as he watched the king direct the herb bearer towards him.

"A wise decision." Laufeyson crossed his greasy fingers cracking an ugly smile.

"Let's go Thor." Loki said briskly walking past him through the court yard, taking hold of his hand.

"What happened?" Thor asked, the haste made him wonder if they were now in danger, but they returned home without issue.

"Nothing. They tried to examine me." Loki said holding his hand tightly.

"The child?" Thor asked head darted down to see if they'd hurt him.

"I did not let them."

The King yelled out from somewhere behind them "Next time my boy!"

Perhaps this visit had gone better than the last, however the ring of Laufey yell out to them as they left would remain the traidition.

Frigga smiled widely as she gave herself to Odin, meanwhile in their quarters back in Asgard. She knowing full well lying to Loki as she had, prevented war. It had been her plans to uphold peace plans that were never from her mind, as quiet as she had kept them, they were _finally_ coming to pass.

* * *

Only a few more chapters before the end! Leave me a comment and let me know if I should keep going or not. -What did she lie about exactly? Hehe, that's the kicker.


	8. Chapter 8: War Confronted

**Two weeks later.**

"Loki?" Thor said with a longing behind his eyes.

"What is it?" Loki began to answer but keeled over in his nest of cushions, the pains of pregnancy becoming more intense with every passing week.

Something even the herbs where not helping as much as they used to for, there is no other pain like childbearing no other pain comparable. Not on any realm, the price a mother must pay to bring life into the world is among the greatest.

"Nothing." Thor uttered, almost coldly.

The growing bulge in his pants had been going several days without having been satisfied, and seeing Loki in so much pain, he could not bring his selfish needs to him. No instead sexual frustration would just have to fester, Thor would not burden Loki with his issues. Even if it meant he had to masturbate like a wild-hog whilst alone, that's just what he would have to do. Funny how tables can turn in life so quickly, it was not long ago that Loki was the one with such heavy needs.

"I'll go get you some ice." Thor said, looking at his whimpering mate "Would you like any-" "GO ALREADY THOR! I'M HURTING AND HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR RAMBLING!" Loki cut in.

Ah hormones, such a beautiful thing. Thor bowed his head like a whipped pet, and exited the great doors without another word.

Several minutes later the guard set to stand outside Loki's room could be heard speaking with Odin though their words where muffled through the think golden palace walls.

"I will not have you tell me when, or when I may not see my own son!" Odin said in an angered tone, seconds before Loki's door flew open.

"I will see to you later!" Odin said, before turned to face Loki his rage instantly overtaken with obvious shock, even with only one eye to show it.

The site of Loki laid out a top of his silk black and green sheets, with only a thin midriff shirt and briefs on, displayed his full knot which was unmistakably fertile in any language.

"LOKI!" Odin's voice filled the room, causing Loki to scrim and feel a responding kick inside, a response to his grandfathers presence no doubt.

"Father! I-" The green-eyed man set upward with a roll, feeling his mouth fall open and all words escape through the crack.

"What is THIS?! Have you cursed yourself again?! This magic will wear off, right?" Odin took a few heavy steps forward the black marble floor echoing what felt like an ever closer impending doom.

"No it's not, it's not a..." Before Loki could finish Frigga entered the room with a hast, she apparently was close enough by to hear Odin's sheiks.

The raised eyebrow and beyond worried expression Loki directed at his mother was more than an outcry for help but words seemed to escape her as well.

Somehow a small amount of wit returned and Loki blurred to her "Mother! You have not informed father of this?" gesturing his belly.

A betraying eye left her, as the heated Odin directed his attention to her yes direct blazing averted for a moment at least. Loki was at least owed this much, he was with her grandchild after all, a child she wanted so badly.

Gathering herself she found what was to be said no way around it now.

"Odin, Loki is... He is with child." Her eyes darting to the floor.

"With child? How is this possible? It is a spell, is it not?" Odin turned from Frigga directing his attention back to Loki "If it so I will make the one who did this to you punished my son."

"It is no spell father." Loki said, with fear behind his words.

"I demand an explanation!" The moment the grey haired man demanded Thor walked to the door behind him, holding a tray of ice, his form meeting only Loki's eye's.

But he knew it would be better if he left without his parents seeing him. Their father seeing his brother pregnant was enough shock for one day, left the child's father be a matter for another time, Thor slipped out the same direction he came from to Loki's relief.

"Now!" he roared.

"Odin." Frigga said, placing a cool hand on his chest.

"Loki is half Jotun." Eye's meeting his firmly.

"Half Jotun?" the older man roared.

"It's true, father." he said blushing and feeling every bit of the shame inward grow to the outside, redding his face and making his child flip.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, WOMAN! HOW could your BETRAY ME?!" Odin rumbled before summoning forth his weapon.

There was nothing to give way to the outburst as his mighty spear appeared in his right hand and all clouds grew darkened outside.

"Please DON'T! He's still your SON!" Frigga pleaded, to no avail as Odin threw her effortlessly to the ground.

"Father!" Loki felt hot tears rush to his eyes as the world he grew up in, the world he loved so much crumbled before him: because of him.

"You are no son of mine." Odin narrowed his brow and a great red bolt of fire and lighting fired from his spear heading for the helpless figure on the bed.

Fire ablaze filled his sights and he closed his eyes screaming, bracing for his end while clutching the unborn.

"FATHER!" Loki screamed, sitting up in bed.

His silk raven hair sweaty and sticking to his face.

"It's ok brother, slow down. It was just a nightmare." Thor purred, sitting up next to him bear chested in the night.

"But I... But he-" His slender fingers met his forehead entangling with the wary locks of hair.

Thor pulled him in for an embrace to calm him down further.

"Whatever it was, it's ok. Laufey is not here." Thor promised, thinking whole heartedly that's what it was about.

"It was so real. It was just so real." That was all the green eyed man could repeat as the tan man petted him like a cat.

Gesturing at the melted ice trays "I had brought you, your ice brother. But when I had returned you were already fast asleep. And I could not bring myself to wake you, thus I bedded with you, though you have been sleep much longer than I. It's night out now."

Loki felt as though he was being pulled back to reality at these words, but the haunting truth that Odin still did not know, kept a piece of the fear alive deep inside. Something even Thor could not understand, being the favorite son to begin with, and now the only son of Odin, more honestly.

"...I see. Thank you... I am, alright now." he laid back down.

The smell of Thor's seed in the air hinted he had 'eased himself' next to him, was a tiny bit annoying somehow, Loki rolled his eyes in the darkness. Though he could not complain, Thor was there with him after all. Comforting him, when he needed to be comforted.

Loki took Thor's hand and placed it over his belly, allowing him to feel the subtle kicks and bumps in the night. Somewhere Thor began humming a low growl of a song, that seemed to somehow sooth the unborn. Perhaps it really was a child after all... How else could Thor sooth it so easily? They drifted back to sleep a little while later.

The next day, almost as if his dream was a twisted torturous premonition, the same voices clashing from behind the golden walls as in his dream could be heard. Leaving an icy feeling to rise from Loki's heart and to his spine, if it really had been a premonition the actual truth was worst, as Thor lay in bed next to him. Nothing could be worse than being discovered in this way, there would be no easy to it, and him his lover and unborn may all be murdered in one determined blow. If Allfather is the same has he was in the dream.

The door burst open, and Odin stepped in.

"I will see to you later!" Odin said enraged at the guard, before he could turn to face Loki, the trickster casted his invisibility spell to the half naked slumbering Thor, beside him.

There was not enough time to think of anything else, it was happening too fast.

"Father!" Loki said sharply sounding surprised, as if he had been caught stealing gold.

"Loki I-" Odin's eyes grew wide at the sight of Loki's midsection.

"What is that?!" Odin said roughly, causing Thor to finally awake to the scene but covered to all eyes but Loki's.

"I am with child father." Loki said not able to make eye contact.

"You must be under a spell, that is impossible!" Odin spat, half in shock and half in worry. "Who has casted this curse on you, son?!"

Before the old man could say anymore, Loki cut in with nothing but bravery filling his heart.

"It is no spell. And while I love you as my father, and always will no matter what the boundaries. You are not." he swallowed "My father."

Odin's look of confusion could not be hidden, not even with 1000 attempts.

"Is this why you have been avoiding me for so many weeks my son? You are confused-"

"I'M NOT CONFUSED!" Loki cried, before hunching over in pain, the child was straining from its mothers stress.

Loki could feel Thor get off the bed to stand, the moment Frigga walked in the doorway behind Odin.

"This is madness!" Odin bellowed, though somehow his obvious anger was ever so slightly softened at the sight of his youngest in pain.

Pushing through the contraction Loki once again raised his broken gaze to Odin's eyes "I'm not who you think I am. I'm half Jotun. I'm not your son." with that Loki flashed blue unintentionally as the pain waved across his body and through his bones. A strained cough followed with a trinket of blood from his lips, triggering that something was wrong.

Odin steps coldly echoed closer as Loki looked down gripping the sheets, this would be his end, just as it was in his dream. Disgraced, and ashamed by his own father the only father he had ever know hands.

"Odin!" Frigga shouted from behind.

Odin turned to face her sharply, with disgust covering his face.

"You lied to me!" He bellowed walking back towards her quickly, pushing her the ground.

"Odin you don't understand!" she cried from the floor "It wasn't like you think, and I always loved you! Even when I was with another."

"How dare you!" Odin slapped her, causing her to let out a whimper.

"Loki! Undo what you have done to me!" Thor roared, but only Loki could hear him his spell had perfected since its last use.

And by this time Thor had managed to get dressed in the midst of the turmoil if in need to do battle with his own father, if necessary to defend his family. With a wave of green swirls Thor became visible at the foot of Loki's bed, Odin too busy with Frigga did not see him appear.

"Leave her be father!" Thor shouted, readying to call his hammer.

"This woman, has betrayed me with another! LIED to me for centuries! It is unforgivable!" Odin's voice rang out the same cruelness it had when he killed the High Elves in another realm for cheating him, so many years ago.

Flashes of all this hit Loki's eyes, along with his mother on the floor beneath Odin.

"GAHH!" Loki cried from the bed behind them, his face and un-earthly blue.

The screech that left his lips matched no other pain Thor had ever heard, and he clutched the unborn and rolled to his side, water had apparently soaked the dark sheets.

Odin looked at Thor in sheer horror, Loki's time was coming, and coming far too early at that.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have not been in the mood to write until now. Thank you reading, and please leave me a comment if you like/don't like it keeps me going. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Blood and Pain

**Writers Note:** After this, there will only be one more chapter to go, then the conclusion! Thanks everyone who has followed/favorite so far, your love and comments are my fuel.

* * *

The red spread beneath the riving thin frame, Loki moaned before he passed out. He must have because looking up again he saw Odin, and Frigga starring down at him in what seemed like a round, all white room. The Allfather still wore an expression of horror when looking at the large midsection, only it had lightened some since before. Frigga on the other hand looked afraid, afraid and somewhat distant from Odin but still she managed to show caring for Loki through her eyes, that tenderness only a mother can have.

"Where am I? Where's Thor?!" The raven haired man attempted to sit up, however the room spinning and blurred prevented any such thing.

"Slow down." Frigga lend in over him slightly "We had the guards carry you to the medical room, try to relax. The time is soon now." looking over to a small woman dressed in a plain blue and white dress marked with a cross.

"With the contractions you've been having in your sleep for the past forty minutes, we will be delivering your children soon." The small lady said placing a tray with odd looking tools down to the bedside.

"_Children_?" Loki repeated dumbfounded "You mean _child_." even sweaty and pained, silver tongue could not let a mistake such as that by without argument.

"No my dearest, I meant children I assure you. There are two as far as I can tell. -It won't be long now." The lady smiled warmly, as if to try and calm the raging storm before it began.

"Mother! It's too soon!" He grabbed her cool hand as Odin shifted where he stood.

"Try to stay calm, I know it's too soon, but the stress sent you into labor early." The words sent the previous hour flooding back to him faster than preferred.

"Oh! Ahh..." Loki squirmed from the sudden jolt of pain, shutting his green eyes tight before painting the rest of the way through.

"That's right dear, one breath at a time. Breathe slowly." The lady in white instructed.

"Are you alright?" Loki nodded to his mother while slowly relaxing back in his place.

"This is your doctor Haira." Frigga gestured to the woman in white, now standing at the foot of the bed "She is the best for delivering in all of Asgard. -She even delivered your brother." hearing this somehow took the edge off, even if only a small bit.

"Your children's hearts are both beating strongly, yes they will be very premature but with the Crystals of Tabarith, we can give them a protective shield to keep their organs functioning until they are strong enough to do so on their own permanently." She pointed to the small light yellow crystals on the tray before nodding and exiting the room, much to prepare for after all.

As soon as Haira left Odin put a hand to his forehead combing through his hair in deep thought.

"Loki." the older man said as soft as he could.

"I wish you would have been the one to come forward to me and told me. Told me you where..." His voice trailed off "Joton, told me you where with child."

Loki struggled to keep his gaze fixed on his father, the shame was almost overbearing, but he pushed through to hear Odin's words. This may be his last chance to do so after all, even Asgarding's can die from child birth.

"I... I was afraid, All- Odin." Loki said as his scorning himself for almost speaking the word.

"Allfather!" Odin sneered, momentarily forgetting his son's condition. "I am still your father. I am the one who feed you, raised you."

"I'm sorry... Father." Loki could not keep his eyes lifted any longer, trailing the wrinkles in his bed sheets now, instead.

Frigga let out a small noise not meaning to, which went ignored.

"I would expect my own son, whom _I_ raised: To be honest with me. Then again you do have, her blood running through your veins so I cannot punish you for that."

"Father, please don't." A shard of ice pierced his heart from the cold words.

There was a brief silence between the three of them, Frigga almost feeling out of place being discussed so passively, but did not leave. This concerned her just as much as Loki, she had to stay no matter how painful it became to hear.

"Who is he?" Odin finally said.

Loki raised an eyebrow, hand still firmly placed on his children. His lips parted slightly when he realized what was meant.

"_Who is he Loki_?!" A fist formed of one of Odin's hands "It is my right to know. I _demand_ it."

Fear began to well up inside as the moment he dreaded grew nearer.

"I cannot tell you, father." Loki said simply he felt the strange sensation of warm liquid fill his eyes.

"...I love you my son, I am not trying to hurt you I just want the truth. I would rather it be from you, than having to ask my all seeing gate keeper. I will know one way or another, but I would rather it be from you, my son." Odin tried to soften his voice once more, the sight of the green emeralds swelling with tears struck a tender cord deep within him.

"You have to proms me, something first." The pale man said, his voice creaking.

"You have my word." Odin answered but Loki still furrowed and lifted his eyebrows in worry.

"You have to promise..." he repeated.

"I said you have my word, I am the Allfather, ruler of Asgard. I do not go back, once my word is given."

Satisfied with that Loki took a deep breath "No harm is to befall my children, nor their father. It doesn't matter what happens to me... I will pay for all sin's, if you so see them as such. But no harm to them, please father." A tear left his right cheek.

Odin nodded somewhere through his hardness a tiny bit of confusion grew, had he bedded someone so bad?

Loki swallowed glancing at Frigga who quietly was anticipating the answer as well.

He took another deep breath.

"Thor." he said finally, cutting the silence like a spear.

Frigga's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, Odin just stood there with a hard expression covering his face.

"Thor? Your brother!?" Odin questioned in disbelief.

"...Yes." Loki could not face either one of them any longer, the feeling of his own death replaying from his dream, haunted the back of his mind.

Frigga would have wept if she had, had any tears left they had all gone not two hours before.

"That whore! Laying with his own brother! He shale never see the thrown of Asgard!" Odin raged.

"You promised, no harm to them!" Loki screamed as loud as he could, with the weight of his children pressing down on him, it was a very strained cry.

A sharp stabbing pitted itself in Loki's gut from the strain, the anger he held for Odin in that second consumed him whole. But the stress gave a different signal to his unborn. Thor turned the corner into the room in that moment seeing and hearing all, he wished he hadn't stepped in on that moment, not now. But then looking at Loki screaming in pain, gave the thunderer strength again putting his wayward feet back on track towards Loki.

Frigga glanced up at Thor, the hurt of what he'd done to her youngest, was visibly there taking control of her soft brown eyes. Odin did not move his back pensively faced Thor, and almost peered at him with energy, though his eyes were locked on the riving man on the bed. Thor arrived on the other side of the bed from Odin, putting the soothing herbs he had gathered from Loki's room down on his bedside table. He wanted to comfort his lover, but the air was so thick he seemed to compress his lungs smattering all words.

"Loki..." was all the golden man could manager to utter, causing his father to slowly yet unmistakably sharply look up at him.

If looks could kill, Thor would have been little more than ashes on the floor.

"Gahhh!" Loki screamed louder, breaking the two standing men's eye contact as the nurses rushed in followed shortly by the doctor.

"It's time." the nurse with the red hair said, as she shoed the Odin's away from the bed a few feet.

Frigga tried to grasp Odin's hand but he violently snatched away from her making her eyes fall low. Thor couldn't stand the pressure of his parents fighting and his lover and only brother crying in agony so he left the room. Sitting down on the small grey couch just outside was not much better as the sounds seeped through the walls. It was horrible, he felt so useless, so very powerless to be able to bring peace and calm to his own family.

"IT'S. HURTS. IT HURTS! AH!" Loki screamed as his nails dug into the splinters of the bed post.

"Take a deep breath and PUSH!" Haira ordered looking down at Loki's exposed area.

"I... I, I CAN'T!" Loki sobbed, looking at his upward knees beyond the belly hump.

"Yes you can!" The doctor motioned with both hands for some sort of blue haze, it sparkled before settling and soking into Loki's belly. "Try again!"

"Ah!" He screamed the pain still very present, his mind screamed for Thor, but he was not there.

"PUSH!"

Thor's fingers entangled within his locks of hair, as he did he briefly remembered when Loki did that for him in one of their fits of passion. The thought was uplifting but somehow he felt sickened with himself for even thinking of his own pleasure, not at a time like this. Not when his other half was in pain, and in pain because of him no less. No pleasure is the last thing he deserved right now, the very last thing.

Three hours later a faint cry met Thor's ear through the muffled sound of the wall, warmth rushed into his heart and his stiff posture changed immediately. Thor walked through the thrush hold of the white room, and the cries grew louder. There he saw Odin and Frigga huddled together on the beds left side they were looking at something together and did not seem to have any hostilities in that moment.

Thor walked closer reverted his eyes to Loki, upon doing so he first noticed the round belly he had grown accustomed to seeing had gone. Second he saw the man was far too pale even for Loki, and was not moving. Thor's last few steps to the bed hastened at this site and he briskly put a hand on his forehead, brushing back the strains of black hair mixed in with sweat. Thor's face must have grown instantly pale thinking the worst, of his beloved.

"He's just resting." Came a soft voice from a corner of the room almost enviable if it not for the clattering of tools the doctor was gathering up.

"Everything went, well then?" Thor asked hesitantly.

The woman smiled again with a nod "Come meet the newest additions." she gestured to his parents who were still huddled together.

Thor went around the bed and over to them, as he did Frigga who was genially swaying back and forth turned around to face him. She was tenderly holding a small baby girl, her rosy cheeks where heart melting.

"Here's your daddy." Frigga whispered to the sleeping child before handing it to Thor.

Thor shifted on his feet having never really held a child before, and this one was extra special, no, the most special. The little girl was beyond adorable, snuggled in her soft pink blanket, she was smaller than an average baby but looked no different aside from that. Upon closer inspection Thor saw a few fine hairs which matched his own, she was blond just like him. Thor melted further into his puddle but stayed stiff and tense to guard from dropping her. She was precious, indeed.

Odin appeared to have soften looking at the sight of Thor holding his first child, but still did not meet Thor's eyes directly. There was still a wall between them, however much smaller it was. He handed the baby back to Frigga, with a new expression of worry on his face.

"Where is the other?" Thor asked looking at Frigga then to the doctor who was now tending to Loki's IV, Frigga seemed to lose some of her light strangely at the request.

"...He is." The woman's voice trailed off "He is in the other room, receiving special care."

"Take me to him at once!" Thor demanded now slightly but softly outraged his other child was so far away before he could meet him.

"Follow me." Haira, said with some flat darkness in her tone, Thor could not understand, but did so anyway.

The woman led him to a room down the hall and to the right, through the wooden door was a small sleeping chamber covered with some sort of thin sheen to keep heat in over the bed. The sheen obstructed the view inside the small bed, and Thor furrowed his eyebrows trying to make out the tiny frame.

"This child is not the same as the other. Please try to prepare yourself." She said almost warningly.

Had something gone wrong with this baby? The shorter woman peeled the sheen away to revel a small dark green snake, slithering atop the sheet.

"Is this some kind of, trickery?" Thor was not amused in the slightest.

"No, Thor. It isn't, this is your brother second child." Thor's name fell off her lips, somewhat awkwardly.

The questioning look on Thor's puzzled face was enough mirth for her to continue.

"There isn't much known about Jotun physiology in this realm to go by. But from what I could tell when operating, both fetuses had their own wombs."

"...Separate, wombs?"

"Your brother has two, and it would appear" She said somewhat pointedly "that the fathers are different for both children, thus this revelation."

Thor needed to take a seat after hearing that, and watching the little thing slither around. It wasn't even humanoid, how could this have come from Loki? Then suddenly Thor was taken back to something Loki had told him about, he had been raped. And by a monster no less... This child. This 'child' was the product of that.

"We haven't told Loki anything about the second baby yet... We gave him something to help him rest as soon as the delivery was over."

As Thor was running a hand over his head, his mother stepped in the room.

"Thor, I need to talk with you." The honey blond, said softly.

The last thing he needed right now. She signaled for him to follow her back to the room where Loki was sleeping, after the short walk which seemed to last forever they were back in the room with Loki. Odin had apparently stepped out to tend to other matters for a bit, after all he still is the King of Asgard.

"I'm back brother." Thor said placing a soft kiss on Loki's cheek, before turning to his mother.

What difference did showing affection have now? Everything was in the open and hiding would be pointless from here on out.

"Thor..." Frigga said waiting for Thor's full attention once more.

"You have my ears, mother."

"I need to tell you something." She said careful not to wake the sleeping baby snuggled in a crib beside Loki's bed.

"Go on..."

"Loki is not truly your brother."


	10. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

** Writers Note:**

And without further ado, the _last_ chapter! Thank you, everyone that has read and enjoyed my story. Your support has meant a lot to me!

And on with the show~

* * *

Thor's eyes widened at his mother's words, as wildly shocked as he was he searched deep within her soft brown eyes, only to find no lies behind them.

"...He is my half-brother." He uttered watching her cautiously.

"I know he is a brother... And more than that to you." She glanced at the sleeping figure on the bed.

Frigga sighed deeply "Do you remember that day I talked to you in the garden, about Loki?"

Thor simply nodded.

"Well that was not untrue. Laufey is his father, as much as you Thor are my son. But..." Her voice wondered getting lost in the pains of her heart at even speaking these things.

"Please continue Mother." Thor adjusted himself to sit down on the small padded bench against the wall, gesturing her to do the same.

"There is something about Jotun's you don't know." A wave of red now over took her pained face "While they are all both male and female, when a Frost Giant lays with a _female_ from a different realm... A realm where the sexes are separated - as they are here in Asgard with male and females. It... It sends them into a heat, and they reproduce A sexually." Frigga had been using her hands to speak without realizing, so consciously put them back firmly on her lap.

Thor did not follow and it was obvious, knowing so little about such things even in all his years of living. Thor is a physical being, when something is disagreed on a simple fight could resolve it, rather than words. When he felt love, passion would be used to express it, romances while he tried where nearly as difficult as finding clever words. No Thor while his heart is good, is a thunderer not a thinker or philosopher.

"A sexually?" Thor question cocking his to one side unintentionally.

Frigga sighed again "It means Laufey is both Loki's mother, and father." she stated as bluntly as possible.

Thor shot her a look of disbelief for a moment.

"While I was the one who caused Laufey's heat, which spawned Loki... I did not bear him myself." She said sadly.

Thor's eyes widened again as he traced the floor with his eyes sorting through what she had told him.

"I wish, I could have carried him... And been his mother, my heart aches still that I am not."

"You _are_ my mother." Loki creaked his eyes open warily, turning his face towards her.

"Loki!" She said softly.

"Brother." Thor perked up, but suddenly wondered if that was the right thing to call his beloved.

"There is no other in this realm, or any other I would call my mother, other than you." Loki's voice was a little dry from his ordeal.

Frigga stood up to stand next to his bedside "You may not have carried me, but you watched over me and raised me. Like a protective mother sparrow, watching eggs. Yours is the first face I can ever remember seeing." Loki turned over to his side towards her slightly.

All Frigga could do is sigh as if the words where the most beautiful she had ever heard, she planted a soft kiss on Loki's cheek and she felt him faintly smile.

"Now..." He said after apparently clearing up the matter in his eyes ""Where are my children?"

Thor stood instantly, and hurried over to the crib opposite Loki, and gently swooped up the little bundle, taking the little one to her mother.

"She is here, Loki." Thor used his name intentionally for the first time, as he placed the soft bundle on Loki's chest.

"Hello my darling." Loki's eyes swelled slightly with something blue and clear.

He wanted to touch her little hand, but she was tightly bundled and he did not want to unwrap her and let the cool air in on her.

"She's so beautiful. -And she favors you." He smiled up at Thor, with that Frigga decided to give them a moment alone, she quietly exited the room.

Something Frigga would never admit, is that she had ventured to Jotunheim to woo Laufey into giving her a baby to carry. She had always planned on simply using him, so that she could raise a half Frost Giant to be a prince of her realm along side with her other son. Closing the gap for both worlds, and ending all wars with a Jotun prince for a son. She would love the child regardless of her reason for wanting another, it was the same as adopting to her a true heart and soul commitment to love and raise a child.

But what she had not expected was for Laufey to honestly woo her instead, she had truly fell in love with Laufey once a upon a time... But it faded when she realized her husband was her greatest love. Her plan's have not turned out as she had thought, not at all however her mission to join the realms is completed just different than she expected with Thor and Loki, the none blood brothers having had a child together.

They were alone at long last.

"I missed you, Thor." Loki said peering into Thor's eyes.

"I'm sorry I could not stay for the birth. It hurt my heart too greatly, seeing you in such a way." Thor felt ashamed.

"It's ok. You are here now. " Loki smiled faintly.

"...Has... Did. My other baby... Not make it?" Loki said, the thought sending a dagger through his heart.

"No. He is alive." Thor said nervously.

"Why is he not here then?" Loki frowned softly, at Thor chest.

"He is... _Different_." Alfric, Thor had wished the doctor would explain this to him, but the burden was his alone.

"Thor. Look at me. Where is my baby?"

"You do not want to see him." Thor said firmly.

He could feel Loki searching him for answers, his eyes pierced his soul and proved too much for Thor breaking the silence.

"Do you remember, what happened on the way to the

Triangle of Zegmar?" Thor questioned, receiving only the smallest nod from Loki.

"The other child..."

"What, Thor?" Loki weakly snapped.

"He is the product of that, that monster." Thor blurred, not finding any other words to fit fast enough.

"I don't understand." Loki tried to sit up with his baby girl could gave up, being too weary.

"The doctor has said you have two wombs, your Jotun blood she said must have something to do it with." Thor could not look at Loki any more.

"I want to see him." Loki demanded, now finding the strength to sit up but sighing from a bit of pain that shot down his pelvis.

"You don't have to do that. You don't ever have to, if you don't want to. We can-" Thor was cut short of his rambling with Loki's free hand landing on his arm.

"I want to."

At that moment the door creaked open and Odin stepped in, his boots creating notice on the white marble flooring beneath him.

His wary eye glanced at Thor before turning back to Loki. The air was suddenly so much more pensive now, than it was a moment ago.

"Father." Loki said without thinking, mildly panicking in his head.

"No harm to them, please father. -Has the time come, for my judgment?" Loki braced himself patting his red bundle who began to protest.

"Judgment?" Odin repeated harshly.

"I will comply with whatever your Will, without fighting. I just don't want my family to suffer." The word family cut a string in Odin's heart.

"Loki, regardless of if I approve or fully understand your decision. You are my family, even if it not be by blood. You will always be my sons. However now that there is new life." Odin gestured to the unnamed child, causing Thor's eyes to follow.

"You are to be married as husband and wife."

Loki's eyebrows shot higher than they had ever done before, and Thor felt his heart skip.

"You are not bound by blood, and as princes of Asgard the first born you spawn, you know the laws of the royal family: you must marry the one you gave child to."

Odin gave them a moment to digest his words, he had half heartily thought it would be a long time punishment for both of his sons, thinking their relations where more on lust than anything. But their delighted expressions assured him he was incorrect, and that they really did love each other, thus it was still the right thing to do regardless. Odin is the mighty King of Asgard for a reason.

"Thank you, father." Thor said still dumbfounded by everything.

Odin simply nodded.

"Now I would like to hold my grandchild." He said, voice turning from business to something softer.

The grin he cracked open whilst looking at the baby made her cry instantly after just a brief moment of him holding her. The emerald green eyes flooded with tears and he gave her to Thor confused, it must be broken. -Odin, never was good with babies though he was a stern and hard man, he was still a good father.

As the baby cried low thunder could be heard outside somewhere muffled through the windowless room.

""She will warm up to you." Loki said meekly.

"She is her father's daughter! Listen at that rumbling!" Thor grinned now ignorant with his own silly proud-ness to know what was being said anymore.

"Odin... Please take me to see my son." Loki said as he casted a weak healing spell covering his hips, which lowered his pains.

Thor's eyes shot up at these words, and his smile slowly departed.

The four of them ahead down the hall together, with Loki receiving a help from his father with his steps. While Thor trailed dreadfully behind caring his precious.

The door opened and the sheen was pulled away by Odin his face was un-phased at the sight, as he had seen the entire child birthing.

"It's... A snake! " Loki cried.

At that the tiny green reptile slithered towards him from inside the tiny bed, coiling up around the crib poles to lick his mother. It was the same loving expression that had appeared in Slphere's eyes when he was with him.

"What do you want to do?" Thor said gravely, feeling in his gut Loki would want to thing to be killed.

"N-Nothing." The thin man uttered.

"Have the maids care for him in the gardens." Odin said nothing to his son's words, instead he listened carefully.

"This... Child has done, no wrong to me and did not cause his father's sins." Loki suppressed the horrible memories of rape, looking at the tiny green-eyed thing.

He swallowed before picking it up "You will be called Jormungand" it coiled around his arm affectionately.

Thor looked almost jealous "You named him first, before your perfect one?" Thor said confused.

"They are both perfect, Thor." Loki smiled at his brother's silly fit.

Thor snapped out of it instantly returning to his usual face.

"Would you name her?" Loki smiled.

Thor looked thoughtfully, biting his bottom lip.

"...Hellia." he said finally kissing her soft cheek.

"Hellia it is."

_**One year later**_

"Hellia, don't pull your brothers tail!" Frigga exclaimed chasing after the mischievous tot.

Both children had grown twice the speed of a Midgardians child and were now both, in their terrible two's stage.

Sleipnir

had been partaking with the younger gang, he was now welcomed to however big he got, though he stayed in the fields most times.

"Don't stress your grandmother children." Loki said looking as flawless as the day he joined with Thor for the first time. "Please, try to be have on your father and mine's wedding day. It will only happen once, my darlings."

Both his younger kids ignored his every word, and continued to run around causing mayhem, Jormungand now almost 4 feet long coiled up knocking over one of Frigga's best vases. Making a loud clattering sound in the great hall.

Frigga looked skyward, fiercely putting both hands over her face. She did want grandchildern after all, so she had to deal with the trouble making from time to time.

"Be good, and I will take you to Midgard next week." Both trouble makers stopped in their tracks, with understanding quietly going to their room excited, the blond leading the way.

Somehow their reactions reminded Loki of Thor, but he could not place exactly why. Speaking of Thor he entered the room just shortly after the kids had left, dressed in full wedding armor all in gold and blue.

He only got a brief moment to see Frigga's favorite pot on the ground before Loki summoned some form of magic to repair its many shards instantly to his mothers relief.

"I missed you Loki!" He grabbed his mate, pulling him in for a kiss.

Loki chuckled "It's only been an hour Thor."

"I know." He beamed.

Odin who had set quietly on the large red chair had almost been sitting there unnoticed.

"It's time." He stood, looking to both of them with the lightest note his voice would allow.

Thor took Loki's hand into his own kissing his palm "Are you ready, my wife?"

"More than you know." Loki replied as they turned to follow Odin and Frigga out the double doors to the wedding ceremony.

White light surrounded them both as they stepped out before their cheering people, joining their bond forever.

**The End**


End file.
